Quiero robarme al novio
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Seis amigos hicieron la apuesta de vivir juntos hasta sus casamientos, entre ellos estaba Kyle, quien aunque no lo aceptara, sentía algo por Stan. Su vida parecía ser perfecta incluso si ignoraba el extraño comportamiento de Marsh últimamente, pero un día fue citado por su amigo para pedirle algo que rompería sus ilusiones: ser testigo de su compromiso. Pero Kyle no lo dejaría ir.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada volvió a ser igual luego de salir de secundaria. Algunos grupos discutieron, otros decidieron tomar caminos distintos, algunos debieron irse, pero todos tuvieron que abandonar sus círculos, todos excepto el conocido cuádruplo que había sido muy unido desde kínder. Stan, Kyle, Eric y Kenny obtuvieron una beca en una gran universidad de California y, desde entonces, los cuatro decidieron arrendar un departamento en la ciudad. Al entrar a la universidad conocieron a dos personas que se unieron a su inseparable grupo de amistades, un inocente chico de nombre Leopold aunque más conocido como Butters y una chica llamada Wendy que fue el amor de primer año universitario de Stan. _

_Muchas cosas pasaron durante los primeros seis años en California, por ejemplo, Stan y Wendy terminaron tras nueve meses de una inocente relación de dos chicos que recién conocen el amor adulto a pesar de seguir en su mundo de ensoñación sobre que "el amor es rosa". Por suerte, todo terminó bien y siguieron siendo grandes amigos. Otro hito importante para el grupo, fue cuando iban a celebrar año nuevo por segunda vez en California; esa tarde Kyle volvió a encerrarse luego de las horas extra en su trabajo de medio tiempo, y cuando lograron hacerlo hablar, estalló en llanto diciendo que Craig lo había engañado y había tratado de arreglar las cosas con él de "esa" manera y por eso había vuelto humillado y sin ganas de nada. Así descubrieron que su empeñado amigo Kyle era gay y había mantenido una relación secreta con uno de los alumnos de su carrera que iba en su tercer año. Luego del shock de los otros tres y el susto del pelirrojo, prometieron a este último que iban a hacer pagar a Craig por jugar con él y lo cumplieron. Poco después de que Kyle saliera del closet, Wendy y Butters pidieron auxilio al cuádruplo para poder quedarse con ellos, ya que no tenían dinero suficiente para seguir pagando su apartamento, pues Wendy había perdido su empleo y la universidad le quitaba por completo el dinero de la beca. Accedieron y los seis se movieron a un departamento un poco más grande que podían pagar entre todos. Con el tiempo se enteraron de que Butters mantenía una relación con un profesor joven de la universidad y que la inocencia del pequeño rubio no le dejaba ver que el profesor se aprovechaba de él. Luego de una fuerte discusión entre todo el grupo y un Butters que creía que lo discriminaban por su condición sexual, llegaron a convencerlo de buscarse alguien mejor y que no lo tratara como una puta barata. Butters declaró su bisexualidad y entre todos sellaron la misma promesa que con Kyle: protegerlo ante todo. En el mismo año tuvieron problemas con el rubio mayor, Kenny, pues había creado lazos con el chico Donovan y ambos estaban metidos en el mundo de la fiesta, alcohol, drogas y sexo. Fue una época dolorosa para el grupo, sobre todo para Stan, Kyle y, aunque no lo aceptara, Cartman. Ver a su amigo de la infancia destruirse con semejantes vicios y no poder detenerle era lo peor. Las peleas fueron frecuentes entre Kenny y Stan, este último trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y poco tiempo después solo trataba de proteger al grupo de la actitud agresiva del rubio. Durante todo el primer semestre del cuarto año fue normal no ver a Kenny por las noches, muchas otras veces llegaba ebrio o drogado al departamento con la policía o con Donovan a dueto cantando y cayéndose. La última noche fue cuando la policía les avisó que habían encontrado el auto de Black arrollado en Los Angeles; se daban las cuatro de la mañana de un sábado y Stan con Cartman salieron a ver qué había ocurrido junto a la policía. El rubio y el castaño se encontraban con múltiples fracturas y heridas, estuvieron inconscientes por un par de días, habían sobrevivido por poco y se encontraban bajo los efectos del LSD con una extraña y potente dosis de una droga casera y de dudosa procedencia. Kenny fue llevado a rehabilitación pagado por los cinco, perdió dos años (uno por las drogas y otro por rehabilitación) y tuvo que retomarlos al siguiente. Todo volvió a la normalidad luego de la terapia, aunque la relación entre Kenny y Kyle se tornó distante y algo tensa, sobre todo por parte del pelirrojo._

_Al quinto año, Wendy se graduó de periodismo para trabajar a prueba en la CNN, Cartman salió como economista, Butters cambió su carrera de medicina a veterinaria y Stan retomó los estudios luego de repetir. Un año más tarde, Kyle se tituló en medicina con deseos de especializarse en kinesiología mientras trabajaba como médico general y Stan logró titularse como profesor de matemáticas y física avanzada._

_Estos fueron los grandes acontecimientos que les rodearon y unieron durante seis años de universidad. _Y desde aquí inicia la verdadera historia.

Era martes, Stanley pocas veces andaba de buen humor un día martes, además en poco rato sería hora de almuerzo y todos se juntaban en casa a esa hora los días martes.

Kenny llevaba enfermo dos semanas y ya había aprendido el horario de todos. Primero llegaría Butters con comida para ponerse a cocinar (pues su día de cocinar era el martes), luego llegaría Kyle contando entusiasmado algún extraño suceso, después entraría Stan hecho una furia, le seguiría Cartman algo cínico y, por último, llegaría Wendy apurada y lista para enfrentar al caos (Cartman y Stan). Todo ocurrió según lo dictado, salvo por Stan.

El almuerzo no duró mucho, pero se desarrolló como de costumbre y con un interesado Stan. Así mismo fue el martes siguiente, el próximo, el siguiente del próximo y hasta llegar al cuarto mes bajo la misma actitud sospechosa.

—Stan, has estado muy raro este último tiempo —comentó el pelirrojo terminando de servir la cena.

— ¿Raro? Todo va bien, no te preocupes.

— ¡Eh! ¡Judío! ¿Ya está lista mi comida?

— ¡Cállate gordinflón y ven a verlo por tu cuenta!

Se acercaron a comer.

— ¿Alguien cuenta algo interesante? —preguntó Wendy.

— ¡Yo! —exclamó el pelirrojo—He aprobado varias partes de la práctica.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Kyle! De seguro te irá bien —Le celebró el grupo.

— Yo igual cuento algo —Cartman se aclaró la garganta— Me han ascendido.

—Eso es genial, gordo. Ya eres todo un hombre de negocios.

—Claro que lo soy.

Rieron.

— ¿Algo más que contar?

—B-Bueno… Kenny reprobó otra vez… —Miró de reojo al chico—. Oh, hamburguesas…

La felicidad del grupo se opacó.

—Carajo, Kenny. Tienes que ponerle más empeño —dijo Kyle.

—Créeme que trato.

—Si estudiar significa ver playboys todo el día, has hecho un buen trabajo —rió Cartman.

—Chicos, no lo entienden. No sirvo para esto.

—Solo debes esforzarte más.

—Dejaré la universidad.

—Eres un niño malcriado, Ken —cortó Stan.

—Quizás lo sea, pero esto no es lo mío. ¡Me rindo!

El rubio se fue a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo. Butters le siguió pidiendo permiso para levantarse. El resto de la cena se efectuó en silencio hasta que Stan se levantó y abandonó el edificio. Kyle le miró dolido.

Kyle sentía algo por Stan desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo sintió cuando eran niños y luego adolescentes, pero nunca le tomó importancia. Stan era su mejor amigo y eso terminaba ahí. No quería aceptar lo que era tan obvio. Todo le era tan confuso que prefería dejar esos sentimientos de lado y verlo como un amigo, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero a veces dolía; sobre todo le dolía el comportamiento inusual de Stan, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo era algo extraño y decidió ignorarlo. Quizás no debió haberlo ignorado.

Tres meses más tarde recibía la mejor noticia del mundo. Había aprobado la práctica. Ahora podría ser médico y especializarse en kinesiología, como era su sueño. Salió feliz del hospital, avisaría a sus amigos y luego se pondría a buscar trabajo.

Una llamada le detuvo. Era Stan.

_— ¿Kyle?_

_— ¿Sí…? ¿Qué pasa?_

_—Debo decirte algo importante… por favor, ven._

_— ¿Dónde estás?_

_—En el café de los sábados._

_—Estoy allí en quince minutos._

_—Gracias._

El pelirrojo corrió entre la multitud, estaba cerca, llegaría a tiempo.

¿Por qué siempre atendía a las peticiones de Stan sin poner problema? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así? ¿Por qué hacía lo que él quería que hiciera? ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba ya? Él amaba a Stan y haría todo lo que el azabache quisiera. Permanecería a su lado por siempre.

Llegó al café. Buscó la cara de Stanley entre todos los presentes, hasta que halló al joven profesor.

—Stan…

—Kyle, creí que no vendrías.

—Dije que vendría, ¿no? —Sonrió.

—Sí... —rió.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me pasaba algo, meses atrás?

—Claro.

—Bien. Aquí está la respuesta. —Le entregó un sobre pequeño mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del judío—. Ábrelo, era un secreto.

Kyle sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Stan sobre las suyas ayudándole a abrir el sobre, también reconoció que estaban muy cerca para su gusto.

El sobre traía un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad que tenía tres líneas de párrafo y un título. Leyó el título sin comprender. **"Petición de testigo"**

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó atónito sin lograr llegar a nada.

—Me caso, Kyle. Me caso.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Es una broma, no?

—No, Kyle, es en serio. Me voy a casar con una excelente chica que conocí en la escuela.

— ¿En la escuela? Espera, espera… No es una menor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es una profesora joven! Bueno… practicante…

— ¡Stanley!

—Tiene veintiún años.

— ¡Dios, no puede ser cierto! ¡En serio estás loco!

—Kyle, por favor… es verdad. Es mi novia y ahora nos casaremos… y tú, como mi mejor amigo, quiero que seas mi testigo.

—Oh, Stan. ¿Cómo no sabía que tenías novia?

—No quería que lo supieran… Kenny suele arruinar mis citas… o Cartman y Wendy. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Quería que tú lo supieras primero.

Los ojos verdes de Kyle dejaron notar un brillo de lágrimas.

— ¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de tu amigo…?

— ¡Por supuesto que me alegro!

—Estás llorando…

— ¡Es la emoción, idiota! Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Quién se esperaba que fueras tú quien se comprometería primero? ¡Carajo! ¡Perderé la apuesta con Cartman!

—Gracias, Kyle. Eres un gran amigo. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Como siempre.

Pidieron un par de cafés y se retiraron. Kyle jugó con sus manos procesando aún la información. Antes dolía, ahora sentía que se quebraba algo en su interior. No había nada más por hacer. Stan era _hétero_, ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Y ahora todo había terminado. Se rendía sin pelear y sin ganas de hacerlo…

_Pero… ¿Cómo podía dejar que lo arrebataran de su lado tan fácil? Ya todo estaba perdido, ¿qué más podría perder intentándolo?_

Buscó los ojos azules de Stan con los suyos, verdes. Y, al encontrar respuesta en su mirada, lo entendió. No quería que se alejara de él jamás. Lo amaba.

_Sea como sea, __**Stan permanecería a su lado para siempre**__. Estaba decidido y lucharía por ello._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vine aquí a leer sin preocupaciones y eso es gracias a que son vacaciones de invierno aquí (hell yeah!)<strong>

**_¿Qué carajos es esto? _****"Esto" es el inicio de un multichapter (que quién sabe cuando termine) que se me ocurrió hace cierto tiempo en conjunto con muchas historias más que pienso ir subiendo y actualizando al azar. ¿****_Algo más que decir? _****Nada más que decir. Ten un buen día.**

_-iSweetWonderland_


	2. Chapter 2

Ese papel, ese sobre, esas palabras… Todo aquello le iba consumiendo mientras los minutos pasaban. Si no fuera porque llevaba el papel en su bolsillo, habría podido pensar que se trataba de un sueño, una pesadilla, mejor dicho. Pero no. A su lado caminaba Stanley con su bolso, y él se hundía en sus pensamientos confusos haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle al resto? —preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que llegaron al ascensor.

—No lo sé… Un día de estos… Cuando sea "oficial". Ya sabes, debo convencer a sus padres primero.

—Eso suena chapado a la antigua…, no pensé que te gustara eso, Stan. —Bromeó.

—Creo que me conoces bastante bien entonces, pero a ella no…

Presionó el botón de su piso.

—Además —continuó—, si no fuera por su gusto por lo antiguo no saldría conmigo.

Kyle rió.

—Son solo cuatro años de diferencia, no exageres.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Bueno… quizás mentí un poco con la edad…

—¡Stan…!

—¡Parecías enojado! ¡Tenía que mentirte!

El azabache corrió a su puerta seguido de un sorprendido e incrédulo Kyle. La puerta fue abierta. Cartman y Wendy se encontraban cenando en el comedor.

—Hasta que llegaron, maricas —se burló el castaño.

—Cállate, gordo —rugió Kyle.

—¿Por qué demoraron? ¿Pasaron a un hotel o qué?

—¿Nos esperabas? —lo ignoró Stan.

—A ti no. Al judío.

—¿A mí…?

—¡Dinos cómo te fue! —preguntó emocionada la joven.

El pelirrojo trató de comprender con dificultades para poder responder.

Con su mente tan concentrada en la noticia de su amigo había olvidado por completo su aprobación del examen final y, por lo tanto, de toda la práctica. Después de saber sus resultados se suponía que sería un día estupendo, pero con lo otro… No... Aun así debía alegrarse, pues era lo obtenido después de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo por años.

—Oh, eso… —vaciló— pues… ¡Aprobé!

—¡No me esperaba menos de ti! —chilló la voz femenina.

Wendy se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Sabía que lo harías! —se oyó la voz de Kenny.

El rubio corrió hacia él con un pastel.

—Así se hace, colorado —celebró Cartman—. Mejor ven a ver tu regalo.

—¿R-regalo? Chicos… no debieron molestarse…

En medio del ambiente festivo, Kyle se unió al grupo siguiéndolos con los ojos vendados (a petición de Wendy) hacia el que parecía ser su cuarto. Sus manos tocaron la superficie de un cubrecamas y de pronto algo suave y sedoso fue encontrado por sus dedos. Le sacaron la venda. Se encontró frente a un pequeño rubio vestido de enfermera, vendado y atado a su cama.

—¿¡Qué carajos!? ¡Butters! —exclamó confundido y riéndose como el resto.

—¡A mí n-no me digas nada! ¡Fue idea de ellos! —se excusó.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a sus amigos.

—Pensábamos poner a Stan, pero estaba muy ocupado como para tomarnos en cuenta —contó la chica.

—Sí, el hippie hubiese estado bien, pero este marica no está tan mal, ¿eh?

Le sobó el muslo burlándose.

—¡E-Eric…!

—¡Pero en realidad sí tenemos regalos!

La pelinegra buscó unos paquetes ocultos bajo la cama.

Tras recibir sus regalos, desatar a Butters, reírse y comer pastel, notó que Stanley no había dicho nada desde que hablaron de los exámenes. Pronto su emoción desapareció siendo reemplazada por vacío y cansancio. Era obvio que Stan lo había olvidado; se podía juzgar por su mirar y reaccionar ante la simple mención del tema. Su mejor amigo había olvidado lo que había sido lo más importante para él desde que ingresó a la universidad. Eso lo hería, pero no dijo nada.

La noche llegó con rapidez, pero a pesar de que debían levantarse temprano para acudir a sus labores diarias, decidieron terminar la jornada compartiendo unas cervezas que guardaban en la nevera. Lo que ocurrió fue algo así: Butters bebió poco, argumentando que la resaca al día siguiente sería fatal y debía rendir una prueba, Wendy se resistió al exceso por temor a no poder concentrarse en el trabajo, Stan se detuvo cuando la sala empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Cartman acompañó el resto del pastel con varias latas hasta caer al piso y Kenny terminó compitiendo con Kyle bajo la mesa diciendo incoherencias que solo ellos dos entendían o parecían entender. En algún momento del desastre, Wendy se retiró en silencio, Butters arrastró al ebrio Kenny hasta el cuarto que compartían con Cartman (que ya había llegado a su cama) y los dos mejores amigos quedaron solos en la cocina-comedor del departamento.

—Kyle… ya es hora de dormir —dijo despertándose del efecto que lo tenía entumecido.

—No, Ike…debes irte —respondió semi-dormido.

—¿Qué dices? Soy Stan.

—¿S…S-Stan…? —fue todo lo que dijo antes de dormirse profundamente.

El de ojos azules se enteró de la necesidad de tener que cargar a su amigo hasta su habitación y dejó escapar un gemido de cansancio ante la idea. Sin más, lo tomó en sus brazos como solía hacer cuando estaban en secundaria luego de intensas horas de estudio hasta la madrugada, pero al hacerlo, se sorprendió por hallarlo tan liviano como en aquella época.

Stan había crecido y madurado en físico en pocos años, mientras que Kyle había desarrollado un pensamiento adulto junto con rasgos serios y serenos en su rostro que ahora lo caracterizaban, sobre todo, al ponerse sus sutiles lentes de lectura. Pero aun así, según él (Stan), no debería de existir tanta diferencia; Kyle tenía una silueta contorneada similar a la que tendría una mujer, la piel suave y facciones delineadas con delicadeza como por un pintor perfeccionista. Todo eso sin agregarle sus grandes ojos verdes cargados de inocencia, tanta como la que reflejarían los de una mujer cariñosa. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el joven Marsh se percató de la diferencia entre ambos con el transcurso de los años —podía recordar que aquello había ocurrido al confundirle a lo lejos con una atractiva muchacha— y aún no podía entenderlo del todo. Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para comparar a su amigo con una chica, menos con todo el alcohol que todavía recorría sus venas.

Logró abrir la puerta con Kyle en sus brazos, empujó al pelirrojo entre las sábanas de su respectiva cama, se dio media vuelta para caminar a la suya y se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo al sentir unas manos temblorosas tirando de su manga.

—¿Qué pasa?

Miró hacia la cama para encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de Kyle iluminado por la tenue luz que traspasaba las cortinas. Se acercó.

—Stanley… dime… ¿Realmente lo olvidaste?

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron sorprendidos por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Hablas de tu examen? —Sintonizó—. Yo…sí...Lo siento.

Kyle sollozó, seguramente por el alcohol, o eso creyó Stan.

—Estaba distraído por el compromiso… por buscar el momento adecuado para pedirte que fueras mi testigo. Lo siento. Sé lo importante que era ese examen para ti... y debí darte mi apoyo. Es más, te lo recompensaré, ¿está bien? Buscaré cómo hacerlo.

El pelirrojo calló, limitándose a darle la espalda.

—Duerme bien ahora, Ky…, mañana te pagaré mi falta, cuando estemos sobrios.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de acostarse.

Pero el dolor de Kyle iba más allá del examen; Stanley Marsh había olvidado hacía mucho que su amigo había confesado sus sentimientos confusos hacia él cuando cursaban su último año de secundaria, aunque era de esperarse, puesto que el azabache lo había tomado primero como broma y luego excusaba la confusión culpando a los disparates que soltaban Cartman y Kenny sobre que ellos eran maricas.

Pero ahora lo que más le molestaba era que Stan se atreviera a tratarlo tan bien cuando una parte de sí mismo trataba de olvidar sus recién aceptados sentimientos y la otra caía con facilidad ante sus mínimas atenciones.

La mañana llegó y fue seguida de varios días tan ocupados como los anteriores, días en los que se mantenían las mismas conversaciones con los mismos temas y casi los mismos resultados que cualquier otro día. Entre las semanas que pasaban, la promesa de Stan sobre recompensar a Kyle fue olvidada y no hubo tiempo para recordarla y exigir su cumplimiento, así que todo transcurrió tal como lo había hecho en los últimos meses; salvo por el día en que decidió contar sobre la existencia de su novia, donde Kyle tuvo tiempo de sobra para recordar todo lo ocurrido y volver a sufrir a solas disimulando el dolor bajo su calmo rostro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Wendy, entusiasmada.

—Rebecca.

—¿Cómo es? —curioseó Kenny.

—Es perfecta: Amable, sincera, alegre…

—Sáltate eso. Vamos a lo interesante. —Interrumpió el rubio haciendo un gesto de pechos con las manos.

—Uh…

—Oh, vamos Stan, descríbela —animó Wendy.

—No. Esperaré a que la conozcan. Recuerda que vendrá esta tarde junto a un familiar.

—¿Es tan pequeña que no puede venir sola? ¿En qué clase de persona te has convertido, hippie?

—Es por seguridad, gordo.

—¡Seguridad por si un pedófilo como tú intenta atacarla!

Las horas pasaron con lentitud para todos, pues todos querían conocer a la joven que había robado el corazón de uno de los más reacios al amor del grupo. Kyle también esperaba ansioso la llegada de quien sería su contrincante.

El timbre invadió la atmósfera, todos aguardaron en sus puestos; Kyle se tensó en su silla y, al ver que Stan no atinaba a moverse, fue él mismo quien se acercó a la puerta. Con una sonrisa fingida, pero bien actuada, giró el pomo y jaló de él. Recibió con amabilidad a la chica de cabello rojo, bien producida y de ojos verdes casi ocultos bajo un flequillo. Alzó la vista mientras abría la puerta para que los dos extraños entraran y se encontró con un hombre que miraba distraído hacia el felpudo con un rostro sin emoción, vestido semi formalmente de gris y con ojos de un azul oscuro como la noche también tapados por un flequillo, en este caso, negro tinta.

—Tú debes ser Kyle... Soy Rebecca. Stan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sonrió.

—Pasa.

—¡Red! —exclamó alegre Stan.

—¡Así que tú eres Rebecca! —chilló entusiasmada Wendy.

De pronto se sintió observado por el pelinegro que aún no cruzaba el umbral. Incómodo, se hizo a un lado para que este entrara muy despacio con un paso arrastrado. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando sus manos se rozaron, a lo que por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron y al perderse en sus ojos opacos y sorprendidos, un escalofrío combinado con temor recorrió su cuerpo entero junto con imágenes que creía perdidas de su memoria.

_Y descubrió que aunque sus facciones hubiesen cambiado y su cuerpo también, aunque fueran otras ropas las que le vestían,__**esos ojos jamás los podría confundir.**_

—Y eso no es todo —oyó decir a Stan—, nos vamos a casar.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Sí. Mi apellido cambiará de Tucker a Marsh.

_Frente a él no estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo Craig Tucker de la universidad, el hombre a quien le entregó todo para quedar reducido a polvo._

—¡Hey, hermanito! ¿No entras? —llamó la pelirroja.

_Y nadie parecía haberse percatado._

**...**

**Hey, ¿qué tal tu día? Yo solo regreso a publicar capítulos pendientes que estaban esperando en un carpeta desde el año pasado... so, eso. (Me hubiese gustado emplear más tiempo en edición, pero publicarlo fue repentino). ****_¿Algo más que decir? _****Nada más que decir. Aunque insisto con lo de la raya separadora, ¿es que acaso estoy ciega y por eso no la encuentro? Espero que no.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos del recién llegado vagaron por la habitación analizando al grupo de amigos que atendía a su hermanastra, en cambio, los de Kyle lucharon por no demostrar más signos de alteración.  
>—¡Anímate, Craig! —Llamó la colorina—. Él es mi novio Stan y ellos son sus amigos de quienes te hablé.<br>—Mucho gusto —saludaron Butters, Stan y Wendy.  
>—Lo mismo digo. —Asintió mirando al novio.<br>—Entonces… ¿Stan será tu cuñadito? —Preguntó Kenny comparando la apariencia elegante del desconocido con el aspecto desaliñado de Stan.  
>—Así parece.<br>—Suerte, amigo. —Rio el rubio.

Luego de presentarse entre todos, Wendy, Kenny y Rebecca se encerraron en la cocina para platicar a su gusto y calentar la comida que había preparado Kyle horas atrás. Por otro lado, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Cartman y Craig ocuparon los sillones para compartir unas cervezas en medio de una charla de recién conocidos. Kyle abandonó la sala bajo la mirada suplicante de Stan por que se quedase, pero pronto Rebecca tomó su lugar luego de ser echada por Wendy con el argumento de que los invitados no debían trabajar. Por último, Craig se alejó con la excusa de necesitar fumar.

—¿Dónde vas, Craig? —La melosa voz del castaño resonó en sus oídos mientras caminaba por el pasillo.  
>—Voy al balcón.<br>—Te acompaño, mejor —dijo—. Aunque pareces conocer bien el camino.

Llegaron al balcón. Allí Kyle daba unas caladas suaves a su cigarrillo, apoyándose de la baranda metálica. El pelinegro se resignó a sacar de su cajetilla dos cigarrillos, uno para él y otro para Cartman.

—¿Trabajas, Craig? —preguntó Eric en un tono frío poco disimulado a propósito, mientras encendía ambos cigarrillos.  
>—Sí. Soy médico.<br>—Y supongo que para llevar esa ropa… vienes de una gran universidad, ¿no?  
>—Así es.<br>—Aquí también tenemos a un excelente alumno de medicina, que acaba de aprobar su práctica, por cierto. Sería conveniente que se conocieran ahora que formarás parte de nuestra "hermandad", ¿no crees…?  
>Sus ojos amarillos desafiantes clavados en los suyos azules le producían total desconfianza, razón por la cual se limitó a asentir.<br>—Kyle, ¿puedes venir? —Llamó Cartman.  
>Kyle se deshizo de su colilla luego de apagarla en el borde frío del metal y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se acercó en silencio.<br>—Él es médico, igual que tú ahora. Estoy seguro de que te ayudaría mucho aprender de él. Te lo dice un profesional.  
>—Un gusto en conocerte, Kyle. —Saludó ahora como médico, ofreciéndole la mano.<br>Titubeó ante el gesto.  
>—El gusto es mío, Craig—respondió estrechando su mano.<br>—Ahora tienes a alguien con quien discutir tus inquietudes, Kahl.

Observó a Cartman algo incrédulo, pero al recibir la mirada dorada de su amigo pudo ver las intenciones ocultas bajo sus acciones, pudo entender la importancia de que existiera entre ellos un trato formal, profesional y sin nada más. En cada frase pronunciada por el castaño podía escuchar un "lo sé" de su parte, cosa que le daba ánimos para continuar con su objetivo.

—Espero que puedas con él, Tucker. Piensa demasiado y sus preguntas suelen no tener respuestas específicas… Ahora volvamos, están a punto de servir la comida.

La cena se desarrolló en un ambiente cálido lleno de bromas y anécdotas personales que daban la idea del nuevo círculo que acababa de formarse con la llegada de Rebecca y Craig Tucker, a tal grado que Wendy no pudo evitar convertirse en gran amiga de Red y una admiradora del azabache de ojos oscuros, cuyas características maravillaron al grupo de amigos. Craig Tucker, en definitiva, no era el mismo muchacho monótono, frío y sin respeto por la vida ajena que conoció Kyle; este joven era un hombre de palabra, de buenos modales y con una actitud madura e incluso, encantadora. Aun así, era la persona que lo había usado años atrás, por eso se mostró frío ante sus comentarios dirigidos a él.

Horas más tarde, en un momento en el que aún se mantenían sobrios, llegó la despedida de la primera visita de muchas que harían los Tucker a la dulce morada donde compartían los seis amigos.

—Kyle —susurró el azabache mientras se preparaban para dormir.  
>—¿Sí, Stan?<br>—Quiero pedirte un favor.  
>—Dime.<br>—Trata de ser más amigable con Craig, parece ser una buena persona.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Le molesta a tu novia acaso? —soltó brusco.<p>

Eso había sido demasiado para Kyle. Su amigo le estaba pidiendo que tratara bien a alguien que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, él no podía soportar más de lo que ya soportaba. Stan no se había dado cuenta, como tampoco los demás; él y Cartman eran los únicos, los otros eran por completo ajenos a la situación y estaba claro que Craig no parecía muy contento con los hechos.

—Entiende que es importante para mí, pero no puedo exigírtelo… Si no quieres, no lo hagas.  
>—No, ¿sabes qué? Lo haré si es tan importante —dijo tras una pausa.<br>—Gracias, amigo.

Pocos días pasaron antes de que Craig volviera con varias propuestas de trabajo para el novel médico y solo un par de horas tardó en acompañarlo a sus entrevistas antes de que el pelirrojo eligiera el lugar donde ejercería su labor. "Una cosa lleva a la otra", oyó decir muchas veces a Wendy, y solo podía interpretarse, en este caso, como "esta noche hay fiesta"; así inició otra noche de desvelo donde acudirían también los Tucker y algunos amigos más.

_Y fue exactamente esa noche, la vez en que Kyle recordaría por completo aquellas vivencias que se obligó a encarcelar hasta convertirlas en recuerdos inexactos que solo acecharían en sus sueños._

**_ ..._**

**Bien… Otro día de actualización. He aquí otro capítulo que esperaba ser un millón de pixeles más de esta historia. Es corto. ****_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Unicornios rosados para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Una noche de fiesta no hacía más que empeorar el estado anímico de Kyle. El timbre había sido tocado la cantidad suficiente de veces como para que sus nervios aumentaran, y recién pasadas dos horas, los Tucker se presentaron con habanos como ofrenda de parte del azabache. Kyle adoraba esa calidad de tabaco envuelto de manera sutil por esa marca de puros, por lo que no pudo resistirse a tomar uno mientras las habitaciones se llenaban de humo blancuzco y olor a todo tipo de alcohol.

A las tres de la madrugada el aroma era insoportable, y el grupo conformado por poco más de veinte personas se encontraba en un dudoso estado de sobriedad. Kyle tampoco podía excluirse de ellos. Sus ojos, ya vidriosos, se encontraron de pronto con la escena amorosa y subida de tono entre su mejor amigo y la chica que le robaba sus esperanzas de permanecer con Stan. Los odiaba. A ella por quitarle a su súper mejor amigo y a Stan por amarla. Se alejó a trompicones hacia la habitación compartida, llevándose una botella de vidrio llena hasta la mitad en el acto.

Tirado en su cama las cosas dolían un poco menos. Las lágrimas se asomaban calientes en sus ojos, pero no las pensaba derramar esta vez. El llanto no lo llevaría a nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que la luz embriagara sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió ante él. Se incorporó al reconocer la silueta del recién llegado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la figura que exhalaba humo de un cigarrillo común y corriente, de marca barata, muy diferente a los habanos de obsequio.

Podía reconocer el sabor de aquellos cigarrillos incluso en el aire.

—Escapo, como tú, supongo.

—Supones bien.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Craig apuntando con su cigarrillo la cama contraria.

—No deberías fumar aquí —señaló el pelirrojo mientras asentía despacio, cauteloso pero cortés, como correspondía a su relación profesional.

—Tonterías. Me conoces, ¿no?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama correspondiente a Stan, quedando a poco más de un metro de Kyle.

—Bajo todos esos modales y ropajes es casi imposible, Tucker —se permitió añadir con un rastro de burla; después de todo, Stan estaba demasiado ocupado en los labios de la pelirroja como para ir hacia él y regañarlo por el trato a su futuro cuñado.

—Sí... En eso tienes razón. No me había dado cuenta hasta que te volví a ver.

—Se nota que la vida te ha tratado bien.

—Me gustaría creerlo..., pero no es así, no desde que te fuiste.

Incrédulo, al escuchar al azabache pronunciar esas palabras, volvió por fin su mirada a sus ojos oscuros, hallando en ellos sinceridad, dolor y algo que no podía confirmar solo con una mirada. Apartó la vista, incómodo. Era notorio que también el alcohol ardía en sus venas, de otra forma jamás el nuevo Craig Tucker diría algo semejante.

—Han pasado años. Eras solo un niño. Ahora eres un hombre, alguien nuevo, no me vengas con eso. Ya tengo suficiente con lo mío para que aparezcas bebido declarando tu amor por mí como en las películas.

—Esos años no fueron suficientes para olvidarme de todo, así como tampoco tú has podido hacerlo. En verdad lo siento, Kyle. Ebrio o no, lo siento.

—Déjame en paz, Tucker. Vete. Pronto tendremos trabajo de qué hablar.

—El trabajo puede esperar. —murmuró acercándose —. Estabas llorando..., ¿qué pasó?

—No es algo que te incumba.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿fue Marsh? —Preguntó buscando en los ojos de Kyle una respuesta—. Fue él, ¿no es así?

No dijo nada. Craig lo acorraló contra el borde de su cama para susurrarle con una ternura lejana a su brusca acción un "No quiero verte llorar más por él, Kyle... No te merece... Y antes de que digas algo, sé que tampoco te merezco, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, he cambiado"

—Craig... En verdad, no puedo. No te amo, ya no es como antes. Por favor, vete. Estás confundido.

Logró escaparse de su prisión para levantarse, pero la reacción de Craig ante sus palabras le impidió llegar muy lejos. Fue empujado con brusquedad hacia la cama de Stan, en una posición que le limitaba la mayoría de sus movimientos.

—No me digas eso. Jamás me amaste como yo hubiese querido. ¿O es que has olvidado que fui yo el reemplazo de tu queridísimo Stan? ¿Acaso te dejaste como la única víctima luego de todo lo que pasó? Yo te amaba, y sabía que yo no era nada más que la falsa ilusión de tenerlo a él. ¿Recuerdas el parecido? Cada noche al llegar a mi casa cansado, harto de todo el mundo, de la universidad, del trabajo, pero con la única felicidad de tenerte, encontraba en el espejo la réplica de Marsh. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que quise cambiarme el peinado que tanto odiaba? Pero no lo hice. Por ti. Para que siguieras a mi lado. Porque si dejaba de parecerme, tú te irías. Fingías un amor que yo anhelaba. Debo reconocer que me sacaste adelante, que sin ti no sería lo que soy ahora, que hubiese abandonado todo y ahora estaría de vagabundo si es que no muerto.

—Yo no sa...

—Espera. Aún no termino. Ese día... Yo me encontré con uno de mis compañeros. A penas recuerdo su nombre ya, pero era un amigo cercano que vivía pegado a mí temeroso de la vida. Me hartaba. Jamás se callaba, ¿sabes? Pero ese día, casi al borde de un paro cardíaco, me confesó que él odiaba la medicina y que tenía un miedo profundo a todo lo relacionado con ella. Entonces le pregunté por qué había elegido esa carrera y respondió que había sido por mí, que antes de que nos cruzáramos en un café no había podido nunca sentirse seguro. Y que esa seguridad había pasado a algo que no comprendía... Y ¡demonios! Sí que estaba desesperado. Echó a correr antes de que pudiese procesar lo que me dijo, pero lo alcancé y las cosas se volvieron algo serio. Mis sentidos estaban cegados por esa sensación de sentirse amado de verdad, tanto así que no noté lo que ocurría hasta que te vi aparecer en la puerta. Desde entonces no lo volví a ver, ni a ti... hasta hace poco. Lo que ocurrió después fue mi miedo a perderte... En serio, si hubiese estado más calmado, yo jamás...

—Craig...

—Dame otra oportunidad. Si no me amas, úsame de nuevo. Aunque sea una vez más... Con eso me conformo por ahora. Sabes que me necesitas otra vez.

El silencio invadió la habitación, contrastando con el ruido ambiente de la fiesta que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era como si estuviesen en un mundo aparte, uno donde Stan era un sueño lejano que dolía y el alcohol amenazaba con encender una chispa que se había apagado tiempo atrás. El cuerpo de Kyle aún reaccionaba ante el leve roce de la piel de Craig. Quizás sí lo había llegado a amar en el camino, quizás lo que pareció ser solo sexo fue alguna vez dos cuerpos haciendo lo que denominan "hacer el amor", pero ninguno lo supo. Uno era infeliz por no poder tener a quien amaba y otro por saber que era el reemplazo.

—¿Acaso no te importa que te vuelva a hacer daño? —preguntó Kyle, por fin.

—No te comportes como un niño ahora... Ya me dañaste sin que te importara una mierda, si yo no me preocupo, ¿por qué lo haces tú?

La cercanía del azabache hacía que ardiera. No era nada parecido a lo que pasaba cuando se acercaba Stan, pero era una sensación de la que no podía alejarse por más que lo deseara. Bebió lo que quedaba de su botella de un sorbo, a lo que Craig aplastó su colilla contra la superficie de vidrio de la mesilla de noche más cercana y deslizó su mano bajo la polera del pelirrojo. Se estremecía con el tacto recordado de las manos de Craig recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo y una dulzura casi palpable en cada caricia. La suavidad del azabache en su trabajo por obtener el placer de Kyle hacía que se avergonzara de sí mismo por usarlo de esa forma, por volver a su inmadurez. Se sentía culpable. Sabía que debía hacer que se detuviera, pero era muy tarde. Él no era Stan y aun así gemía como si lo fuese.

Craig lo besó con cautela, pero recibió la respuesta de Kyle con sus labios que sabían adaptarse a los suyos. No había parte que desconociera de Kyle. Cada trazo y área lo habían ya recorrido los labios, la lengua o las manos de él en una época ya perdida.

Kyle comprendió. En el fondo, Craig era la misma persona tan parecida y distinta a Stan.

—Ah... S-St... —comenzó y los labios del azabache lo hicieron callar.

_Craig tenía razón. Era un maldito que las hacía de mártir, pero de la misma forma, había sufrido ya bastante._

**...**

**Bien, bien. Si esta vez el formato no sale como debería, romperé el computador a hachazos.**

_**¿Algo más que decir? **_**Nada más que decir. Ten una buena semana y... ¿es que ahora nadie deja reviews?, bueno, da igual, supongo. De todas formas no me enojaría si dejaras uno.**


	5. Chapter 5

—No lo entiendo... Realmente no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza. Eres un enfermo. ¿No se te podía ocurrir algo mejor?

—No es como tú piensas...

—¿¡Qué no es como yo lo pienso!? ¡Lo que yo pienso es que te tiraste a mi cuñado en mi propia cama, Kyle! ¿Qué puede ser más claro que eso?

Se detuvo a respirar con fuerzas. Parecía que le costaba en demasía. Y el pelirrojo no salía de su desconcierto.

—Una cosa es que seas gay y lo aceptemos, pero es muy diferente de que te aproveches de un tipo que ha hecho tanto por nosotros. ¿Eso no es enfermo?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ahora yo me aproveché de él?

—¿Y qué más si no? Craig es un hombre derecho. De moral. Correcto —musitó—. ¿Acaso debía dejarte claro que con "trátalo bien" no me refería a hacerle un fellatio en _nuestra_ jodida pieza?

Kyle no daba crédito a lo que oía. Stan saltaba en defensa de alguien a quien recién conocía.

—Perdón, pero según lo que yo entiendo, ¿me echas la culpa por ser gay y no un hombre "derecho, de moral y correcto"? ¿Es eso lo que te altera, Stan?

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero lo hizo. Y fue como cuchillas atravesando su piel.

—¡Sí...! Digo, no, pero ahora sí...

El silencio los abrazó hostil.

—Es suficiente —declaró—. Quédate con tu cuñadito que no es para nada gay y dale mis malditas disculpas, pero no me vuelvas a joder si decido traerme a alguien a la cama y resulta ser un amiguito de tu novia.

—No lo tomes tan así... —susurró culpable tomándolo del brazo—. S-sabes que no me refería a eso.

—No vuelvas a hablarme, Marsh.

Se sacudió y salió del departamento.

No podía ser una mañana mejor. ¿En qué momento habían sido sorprendidos por Heidi? Tucker se había ido tan sigiloso por la madrugada... Y él se había empeñado en arreglar y limpiar todo antes del regreso a la normalidad. Y de todos modos, ¿qué motivos tenía esa puta para decírselo a Stan? No. No podía culparla. Tal vez fue un comentario en broma que quedó grabado en el disco duro del azabache, ahí, listo para estallar al verle la cara.

Si tan solo fuera por la cama..., pero no era así. A Stan le importaba una mierda la cama. Ya había demostrado que era una excusa para cubrir su desprecio. Su desprecio hacia él, hacia **su** sexualidad.

Tal vez había sido demasiado inmaduro de su parte al rendirse ante Craig, pero debía deberse al alcohol. Ah, cuantas cosas ocurrían por ese líquido magnífico, por ese elixir que borra penas, memorias y personas.

Las llamadas y mensajes de Stan fueron infinitos. Dejarlo en silencio era la única opción válida, pero debía atender a los correos de su secretaria y las interrupciones del azabache eran muchas. El trabajo debía esperar. Quizá pasar un tiempo en una librería fuera buena idea, o eso creyó. Mas no fue así. En la sección de enciclopedias encontró esa melena roja que tanto odiaba. ¿Tan mala era su suerte para hallarla en medio de millones de personas? Dio media vuelta para ir a pagar en la caja. Una mano le rozó la espalda.

—Uh... ¿Kyle?

Ya no había nada que hacer.

—Red... ¡Qué sorpresa! —su tono sonó convincente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Venía por unos libros de biología. Ya sabes, para los niños.

—¿Eres profesora de biología?

—Practicante, en realidad.

—¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta? —Preguntó interesado recibiendo la inmediata afirmativa de la chica—. ¿Qué edad tienes? No me tomes a mal. Yo calculo unos diecinueve...

Kyle consideró ser actor por un momento. ¡Tan buena era su actuación!

—Aciertas. Y recién cumplidos. ¿Stan te lo ha dicho, no?

—No. Se negó a decírmelo.

Tocó su turno en la fila y sacó su tarjeta para llevar a cabo su cometido. Listo. Ahora faltaba escapar de la indeseada joven de cabello alborotado y rojo.

—Eres bueno con eso..., digo, las edades —vaciló pensativo por unos segundos mientras pagaba lo suyo—. ¿Eres médico, no? Es que... quería pedirte algo, ¿puedo?

—Claro.

—Quiero aprobar mi práctica y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. No, realmente quiero saber bien para enseñar bien, ¿me entiendes? No quiero fallarle a unos niños y tú fuiste un alumno estrella y eres muy inteligente... Me lo dijo Stan. Por eso, ¿podrías ser mi tutor? Por favor. Puedo pagarte si lo deseas.

Kyle la observó atónito. Era solo una niña.

—Claro que puedo enseñarte... ¿Aunque no es raro? Tú eres una profesora, tú deberías ser la tutora.

La chica enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

—Lo es, pero...

—No importa. ¿Te parece que tengamos un horario? Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo. Tú también debes de estarlo.

—S-sí... ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje? Debo llegar rápido a casa ahora mismo.

Asintió y anotó su número.

Su nueva aprendiz pasó a la caja. Dio media vuelta para emprender su camino. ¡En qué lío se había metido! Iba a enseñar a su contrincante. Aún podía retractarse, pero, pensándolo bien, era mejor así. Después de todo, hay que aliarse con el enemigo, ¿no? No era tan mala idea.

Era de noche cuando giró la llave en el cerrojo. El ruido metálico se perdió en las voces de Leonardo Dicaprio y Kate Winslet. Arrugó el entrecejo y luego rio por lo bajo.

—¿Es "Titanic"? —Preguntó divertido mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

Una sombra desvió la atención hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? N-no lo sé —Se oyó en cuanto la pantalla se tornó negra—. El marica de Butters la estaba viendo...

Prendió la luz. Se encontró con un rubio dormido casi cayéndose del sofá y al castaño sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos. La volvió a apagar para devolverle el ambiente de cine.

—¿En serio? A mí me parece que él no tiene idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa—. Enciéndela. Yo igual quiero ver.

Se dejó caer en el sillón.

—No puedo creer que viva bajo el mismo techo que dos maricas como ustedes...—Suspiró después de encender la televisión.

—Quizás deberías mudarte entonces.

—Ya quisieras, rata judía. Y quedarte con mi dinero de la apuesta.

—¿Solo eso te retiene, Cartman?, ¿la apuesta? —canturreó.

—De tan buen humor... y te ves terrible. ¿Qué pasa, judío?

Kyle bufó.

—¿No quieres jugo de naranja?

—Eso sí acepto, culón.

Eric se acercó a la mesa donde esperaban un exprimidor manual, una bolsa de naranja, un cuchillo y una jarra. El sonido de la pulpa de la fruta reventándose y el propio del televisor inundaron la semi oscura sala. No se escuchaba nada más. Todo lucía inerte estando el pasillo a oscuras y todas las otras puertas cerradas.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó apoyando sus manos en el respaldo del sillón para mirarlo.

—Kenny acaba de irse a comprar más cerveza, Wendy se fue con las putas de sus amigas y Stan no ha vuelto desde la mañana.

—Oh...

—Se fue justo después de ti. Dio un portazo y desapareció. La colorada llamó preguntando por él, así que nadie sabe dónde ha estado. Wendy pensó que estaba contigo y me parece que no fue así.

Le pasó un vaso lleno del líquido entre amarillo y naranjo.

—Así que... ¿Me vas a decir, Kahl?

—No es nada, en serio.

—¿Que no es nada? Mírate. Pareces a punto de morir. —Insistió—. Diría que es culpa de Tucker, pero sé que no es exactamente él quien te preocupa en este momento.

El pelirrojo golpeó el vaso contra la mesa.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mí, Cartman? —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Más de lo que piensas, judío. Empezando por Craig, mucho más de lo que piensas.

—Entonces es así... Tú lo sabes.

—Son temas difíciles. Uno tras otro. No crees que puedas soportarlo, ¿no es así?

Kyle calló.

—Lo de Stan fue lo primero. Nadie se lo esperaba, claro, pero decírtelo así... pidiéndote eso... fue casi criminal. Y tú te lo guardaste por meses hasta que sacó el tema en la mesa.

—¿C-cómo...?

—Kyle, yo sé todo sobre tu judío ser... —susurró callándolo y agregando una sonrisa de lado—. Y luego encontrarte cara a cara no solo con _ella, _sino que también con Craig... Stan dejó de ser un refugio confiable. Su atención ahora se vuelve por completo para _ella, _pero Craig...

—¡Basta!

—Claro, comprendo que no te guste ser descifrado de esta forma.

Otro silencio largo donde solo tomaron largos sorbos del brebaje.

El vaso de Kyle chocó vacío en la mesa.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—¿Eso importa, Kyle?

—No, supongo que no. —Susurró sosteniendo el vaso.

Y más silencio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El aludido dejó el vaso vacío sobre la cama y volteó para prepararse e irse a la cama pronto.

—Gracias por el jugo. Estaba realmente rico, Cartman.

Se retiró. Había sido un día agotador. Después de encontrarse con la colorina caminó sin rumbo durante horas y con un móvil que no dejaba de vibrar debido a Stan. ¿Cómo podía ser que las cosas cambiaran su ritmo en tan poco tiempo? Solo meses atrás jugaba a las cartas con su grupo, todos en paz. Todos felices. Y él sin una máscara.

—Entiendo, pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas, judío —oyó desde el comedor.

Tal vez era cierto que el mejor aliado se escondía bajo el peor enemigo. Tal vez no debía rendirse aún. Tal vez todo tenía un porqué detrás, escondido, sigiloso.

_Tal vez podía seguir al lado de Stan __**por siempre.**_

...

**Y otro capítulo más. Si el formato sale deforme, pues, ya no es algo que pueda arreglar... por desgracia.**

**_¿Algo más que decir? _****Nada más que decir. Arcoiris gay para todos y ¡sigamos celebrando el matrimonio gay en USA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Había logrado escapar del mundo real para llegar a un mundo de pesadillas. Nada más cerrar los ojos y se encontró vagando en un mundo donde Craig adquiría un protagonismo abrumador. Pronto el sueño se fundió en una psicodelia terrorífica que le terminó despertando. Se relajó al encontrarse en la habitación a oscuras y decidió ir por un poco de agua.

Al abrir la puerta, la débil luz del exterior reveló la ausencia de su compañero de cuarto. Bufó. Siguió caminando mientras escuchaba la vida nocturna de la ciudad que aún se movía a esa hora y pronto sus oídos captaron el suave murmullo cercano de voces. Se asomó en la puerta de la cocina, pero sin entrar.

Dos hombres discutían en voz baja siendo contrastados por la luz tenue y blanca de la ventana. Kyle los identificó de inmediato, eran Kenny y Stan, pero ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—…Es más… Si vuelvo a oír algo como esto te vas a arrepentir. Lo digo en serio.

—No me jodas. Te lo repetiré y se lo diré a todos si se me da la gana. Déjame en paz —era la voz de Kenny—. Solo te gusta señalar a todos, ¿pero qué pasa cuando te lo hacen a ti? Juro que si no lo dices tú, lo diré yo. Y no te daré mucho tiempo.

Pronto notó que una sombra se movía brusca buscando el cuello del otro. Lo más probable era que lo hubiese tomado por la polera. Bajaron demasiado la voz, pero podía asumir que se trataba de una amenaza. Se pusieron a forcejear. Algo cayó al suelo dividiéndose en pedazos.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —Interrumpió Kyle encendiendo la luz. Su voz salió más aguda de lo que deseó.

Le miraron con sorpresa. Tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar; el primero fue Stan, soltando y empujando a Kenny con odio para desaparecer por la puerta. Y el otro lanzando una mirada preocupada al pelirrojo.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró relajándose y estirándose con gesto resignado—. Llegó apestando a alcohol otra vez.

Kyle guardó silencio. Estaba claro que algo incomodaba al rubio, pero no podía hacer nada si se trataba de él. Se agachó a recoger el objeto roto.

—¿Lo hace a menudo? No lo recuerdo así.

—En realidad sí, pero queda entre nosotros…

—¿No es eso un poco irresponsable de tu parte? —Rugió Kyle.

—¿Lo dices por lo que creo que lo dices? —Preguntó ayudando al otro con lo que resultó ser el florero que había comprado Wendy meses atrás. Gimió—. Vamos, Kyle. ¿Aún no lo superas? ¿Vas a seguir guardándome rencor…?

Kyle no respondió, tal como esperaba el rubio.

—Mira… no entiendo por qué sigues así. Creo que jamás vas a confiar en mí, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Por qué debería creer que estamos bien a tu lado? Trataste de matarnos... ¡Trataste de matarlo! Casi lo matas. Y le hiciste saltarse un año —respondió—. Además, no has cambiado. Sigues creyendo que puedes ir por la vida sin asumir la responsabilidad de nada…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Quieres dejar la universidad porque hiciste que unas de tus novias abortara solo para abandonarla!

Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue abrir los ojos, estupefacto, y mirar cómo Kyle terminaba de barrer los restos de cerámica naranja. Luego lo orbes de Kyle lo encararon chispeando. Se levantó.

—¿Y? —exigió.

—Yo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Vaciló Kenny.

—¿Lo ves? No puedes ni asumir lo que has hecho. Aunque tal vez fue lo mejor. No sé cómo alguien soportaría estar a tu lado.

Tras llenar su vaso con agua fría salió por la misma puerta dirigiéndose a su cama. Salió sabiendo que no estaba ayudando en nada a Stan culpando a Kenny, sabiendo que tampoco se ayudaba a sí mismo agregando más enojos en su mente y sabiendo que no estaba más que alejándose del rubio. Lamentó haberse puesto agresivo, pues en realidad sí quería volver a tener a su amigo, pero por culpa de todo lo que tuvo que vivir tiempo atrás, le era imposible apaciguar la tensión letal que les envolvía.

No podía olvidar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando alguna imagen que lo reconfortara. Mañana podría empezar de nuevo.

Los días festivos era algo que se le daba bien. O así era antes. Ahora no sabía con qué tendría que lidiar desde tan temprano. Y esa incertidumbre se convirtió en físico en cuanto llegó a desayunar lo que servía Stan.

Wendy interrogaba a todos por su absurda masa de cerámica como si se tratase de un episodio de CSI. Incluso llegó a mencionar algo sobre rastros de ADN y cosas que no tenían sentido en ese momento para el pelirrojo, quien se notaba bastante incómodo con el silencio que guardaba Stan, Butters y Kenny. Aunque al menos este otro había soltado un divertido "desapareció" ante el caso del florero.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa sintió como el peso de las últimas discusiones caían sobre él. Y jamás pensó que quién le salvaría de su pronóstico de yacer en la cama todo el día sería su dulce enemiga.

Así fue como terminó en casa de los hermanos Tucker, sentado al frente de la chica y con un dibujo detallado sobre la mesa. Le explicaba cómo funcionaba el sistema nervioso por completo y ella ponía una expresión de concentración digna de foto escolar.

—¿Cómo es que no he visto a Craig? —Preguntó en cuanto hicieron una pausa.

—Salió. Hoy vendrán nuestros padres a cenar. A él no le gusta verlos.

—Oh… ¿entonces no debería estar aquí?

—Da igual. Podrías incluso quedarte —dijo. Y antes de que Kyle lograra negarse añadió: — Sería de gran ayuda. Les ha costado el alejamiento de Craig. De hecho, te lo pido, aunque no quiero abusar de tu voluntad.

Kyle se encontraba acorralado. Rebecca había usado una buena táctica. ¿Pero por qué querría ella que él estuviera presente en algo tan privado como una cena familiar? No le encontraba sentido.

—Está bien. Pero supongo que no has preparado nada aún, ¿verdad? Déjame ayudarte con eso.

—Entonces Stan tenía razón. —Soltó con una sonrisa.

Sus latidos se incrementaron furiosos. Escuchar ese nombre con su voz le provocaba solo odio.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó por fin, frunciendo el ceño con suavidad.

—Eres muy bondadoso. Siempre dice eso.

Se quedó en silencio.

Pronto llegarían sus padres, por lo que abandonaron la charla de medicina antes de tiempo para meter un pavo adobado al horno y terminar de enfriar gelatina y glaseado de varios pastelillos de fruta. El pelirrojo recordó celebrar el día de acción de gracias con su familia. Extrañaba aquel tiempo en el que estaba a gusto en casa, cuando su hermano no había decidido irse a Canadá por culpa de una gran discusión. Ahora no podía volver. Y tampoco Ike.

La cena fue un poco menos de lo incómoda que creyó que sería desde un principio, la peor parte fue cuando los señores Tucker creyeron que él sería con quien se casaría su hija, y la otra, cuando a pesar de que comprendieron su equivocación, interrogaron al joven como si lo fuese.

Se despidieron con una calidez agradable con la frase de "espero que nos volvamos a ver, jovencito". Kyle se acostumbró fácil a eso de jovencito; le habían llamado así tantas veces los dos casados durante la comida que se imaginó que así le decían también, años atrás, sus padres. Por otro lado, notó que los de Rebecca y Craig eran bastante diferentes a los suyos, y entre ellos también. El hombre, al parecer llamado Thomas, mantenía unos ojos cansados y fríos bajo un semblante serio que ocultaba varios años de sufrimiento (por lo que dedujo que sería el padre de Craig y, por lo tanto, el viudo o divorciado), pero cuando escuchaba a su expresiva esposa, volvía a tener un brillo en el rostro y respondía alegre. Se imaginó también a Craig experimentando esos cambios luego del matrimonio. Luego decidió dejar de imaginar. Debía alejarse de las ideas extrañas que se metían en su cabeza con frecuencia.

Se encontró frente a su apartamento y giró el pomo con pesadez.

Había escuchado gritos metros atrás, pero jamás creyó que salían de allí. Suspiró como lo había hecho tantas veces el último tiempo y se armó de valor para entrar. Como siempre.

Los días se presentaron con la misma rutina que había adquirido el grupo meses atrás. Kyle, ya con empleo, solía hablar con Craig durante el trayecto de vuelta cada vez con más calidez, pero la relación con Stan no parecía mejorar en nada. De hecho, las noches en que Craig llegaba a visitar a Kyle, desaparecía antes de que el pelirrojo lograra notar su ausencia.

Fue una de esas noches tristes, de aquellas donde se encerraba con Craig durante tres cuartos de hora con una botella de algún líquido del que ni se preocupaba conocer su nombre, cuando, tras salir el azabache, entró Wendy a hurtadillas y halló a su amigo sollozando.

—Kyle… —susurró con lástima.

—¿Q-qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo, nada más. ¿Vamos a beber algo fuera?

Y tras una larga charla, la pelinegra soltó las frases que Kyle recordaría.

—No deberías seguir haciendo esto, Kyle.

—¿Qué más da?

Hubo un silencio.

—Tú no quieres a Craig. Tú quieres a Stan.

Levantó la cabeza de súbito.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es así, no?

—Él no lo puede saber. —musitó muy despacio.

La chica sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Guardaré el secreto.

La conversación que siguió duró horas y horas. Fue una conversación donde Kyle pudo sonreír de verdad.

En medio de la soledad, había encontrado un aliado. Su aliado para la guerra que pretendía comenzar.

**...**

**Bien, ya saben cómo funciona lo del formato. Si sale mal, no es mi culpa (?**

_**¿Algo más que decir? **_**Sí. Me quiero disculpar por mi desaparición y... por lo lento que se está desarrollando esto. Ya llevo un año y recién sale el capítulo seis u.u' así que he decido que mínimo publicaré dos veces por mes y que volveré con los one-shot de siempre. Eso es todo. Banderas gay para todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Quedaba poco menos de un mes para que un sacerdote realizara la unión de Stan y Rebecca. Había contado los días restantes con gran cuidado y paciencia. Esa tarde cumpliría su rol de testigo con una sonrisa tan fingida como su afecto por la novia. Y es que sufría al ver los días pasar con rapidez; aquel momento se acercaba detonador y él aún no podía hacer nada para evitar tal desastre. No le quedaba casi tiempo para actuar, ¿qué podía hacer?

A pesar de preguntárselo con cada vez más ansiedad, a pesar de la herida que sentía abrirse en su interior, iba a sostenerse frente a la tormenta. E incluso, si perdía a Stan, no permitiría que este olvidara su presencia, que lo apartara de su vida, porque, después de todo, sería siempre su mejor amigo, ¿no?

_¡Basta de negatividad!_ –gritaba una parte de sí. La parte que supo levantarse cuando sintió, años atrás, a Craig ganando poder sobre su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. La que hizo que volviera a salir de su encierro luego de los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar con su familia, con sus amigos. La que le llevó, por sobre los obstáculos, a conseguir su título que muchas veces creyó perdido. La que le hizo luchar. La que le salvó. Esa parte de sí quedaba. Y exigía victoria.

Aunque, por otro lado, también deseaba olvidarse de Stan. Lograr desechar aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que solo le traían dolor. Uno muy profundo. La idea de tener una vida normal sin estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, pasar el tiempo con otras personas, conseguir pareja, ir al cine de la mano con alguien, recibir la sonrisa de ese alguien cuando llegase del trabajo… _amar y ser correspondido_… esa idea, le hacía querer aceptar su derrota, mudarse y olvidar.

Volviendo a la realidad, su mayor inquietud era la pelirroja.

En ella había algo que le despertaba curiosidad. Aparte del odio por defecto que sentía debido a las ya conocidas circunstancias, captaba una hostilidad débil. O tal vez era la que él emitía. Pero pensaba que, fuese lo que fuese, iba más allá de los celos que le invadían al ser la futura esposa de Stan.

Todas las semanas le daba una charla de dos horas en su casa. Ella le escuchaba siempre atenta, manteniendo el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él, con sus ojos verdes abiertos y muy despiertos captando y siguiendo cada movimiento que viniese del joven. Era una buena estudiante, gran público y, de seguro, pensaba Kyle, una futura gran profesora. A fin de cuentas —debía admitir que lo pensaba de vez en cuando—, llegado el momento, sería también una gran esposa junto a Stan.

Un sábado por la tarde, ya a entradas de la noche, se encontraba con ella en un café sumido en una serie de preguntas y respuestas acerca de lo que habían hablado el miércoles anterior. Muchas otras veces habían discutido los estudios en aquel café los días sábados. Él trataba de poner su mirada más seria (cosa que se le daba bastante bien) para responder las preguntas con esa aura de profesional que le invadía cuando hablaba de lo que le interesaba. Ella, siempre, se acercaba y escuchaba, embelesada, sus discursos. Aquel día no fue la excepción, e incluso parecía desear acercarse más de lo necesario para perderse en la voz del pelirrojo que adquiría un tono autoritario y seguro que nadie le había escuchado en un largo tiempo.

Pronto, al dejarse llevar por la fascinante conversación que se originó en algún momento, escuchó, como nunca hubiese siquiera pensado, sus propias risas sinceras impregnadas en el dulce sabor del vino. ¿En qué momento había llegado el vino? No podía recordarlo. Pero comenzaba a sentir cierto tipo de aprecio hacia la colorina que parecía manejar a la perfección diversos temas que a él le agradaban y también, animar las conversaciones con atrevidos y divertidos comentarios sobre la sociedad. Era culta y sabía guiar las charlas. Era agradable. Tanto que la punta del horario dio un par de vueltas más de lo normal en el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la barra. Allí, atrapado en la cautivadora platica, comprendió el atractivo que había cegado a Stan, aunque tampoco pensó que tal personalidad pudiera ser su ideal. Luego pensó en lo mucho que le recordaba la menor a Ike.

El sábado se hizo domingo. Con una copa en la mano rio una vez más, echando la cabeza hacia el lado, con las risillas de la pelirroja de fondo, y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo cerca de la barra. No hubiese logrado espantarse si el joven no hubiera dirigido una peculiar mirada al de ojos verdes. Comprendió la situación y dirigió unas últimas palabras como excusas de despedida. Red asintió, haciéndole saber que también se iría dentro de los próximos minutos. Luego dijo algo que no logró escuchar.

—Que ha sido muy divertido charlar contigo, Kyle. —Volvió a decir alzando la voz—. ¿Nos juntaremos en mi casa el miércoles?

—Como siempre.

Sonrieron.

Tomó su chaqueta, su bolso, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se retiró apresurado hacia la calle. En ese instante Stan ya debería estar ocupando su recién liberado lugar frente a la muchacha.

—¡Hey!

No podía ser.

—¡Hey, espera!

Simplemente no…

—¿Stan? —Giró por fin, deteniéndose—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Te vas así, sin decir nada?

—No veo por qué debería decir algo más.

—Kyle… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías…?

—¡Oh no! —Interrumpió reanudando el paso—. A mí no me vas a venir con eso.

—¡Son las dos de la mañana y ustedes desaparecieron todo el día! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a saber qué carajos pasó? —Atropelló sus palabras gritando—. ¿No puedo saber qué hiciste con mi novia todo el día?

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Y si quieres que te responda… no pasó nada. ¡Nada!

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

—¿Qué…?

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte, Kyle? —repitió acercándose con pasos cortos.

—Oh, perdóname… pensé que éramos amigos, Stan.

—No es eso… Kyle… —logró oír el quejido leve del joven.

Caminaron más rápido dejando atrás el café y sus calles. Hacía mucho frío. Pero había dejado de importar. Sintió el dolor agudo en la garganta. No derramaría lágrimas. No le fallaría la voz. No dejaría que viera su sufrimiento.

—Mírame, Stan. —Susurró firme, quedando frente a él—. ¿Si ella te dijera que le hice algo, le creerías?

No contestó.

En vez de mostrarle el calvario interno por el que pasaba, le dedicó su mejor mirada gélida.

—Adiós, Stan.

Sus palabras cargadas en hiel fueron lo último que quedó en la noche. No iba a voltear. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Quizás era incorrecto, pero era lo único que tenía. Sacó su móvil, revisó los contactos y presionó el nombre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la voz del otro lado de la llamada.

—¿Puedo…quedarme allá? —Sus labios temblaron.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca de tu edificio…

—Bien. Yo llegaré dentro de unos quince minutos.

Un tazón con chocolate humeando y cenizas de cigarrillos ocupaban la mesa de la cocina de los Tucker. En el otro mesón, una masacre de chocolate se mantenía intacta. El lugar apestaba a cigarillos y chocolate.

—¿...por qué siempre tengo que hacer que se enoje?

—Ya deja de eso. Llevas media hora haciendo berrinches.

—Lo sé... —gimió envuelto en lágrimas, sujetando con sus frías manos la taza caliente.

—Eres tan infantil... Llevas años con lo mismo. Stan, Stan, Stan. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que madures y dejes estas estupideces?

—Como si pudiese evitarlo. Supongo que seré inmaduro por siempre.

Silencio.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó luego de un largo exhalo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, casi sonriendo. El mayor también sonrió. Acto seguido le revolvió con sus suaves manos el cabello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Su presa dejó ser envuelto en sus brazos a los que ya se había acostumbrado y hundió su nariz en el pecho de Craig.

—¿Craig...?

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por todo.

Caló una vez más el cigarrillo y le dedicó una sonrisa que Kyle jamás notaría. Una sonrisa resignada. Una sonrisa de dolor y satisfacción.

Sabía que Kyle se alejaba más de su alcance. Pero de todas formas no deshizo el agarre y se mantuvieron en un cálido silencio por el resto de la noche. Sin el calor de su pasión. Solo con la compasión de dos corazones solitarios destinados a acompañarse durante el viaje a su victoria o derrota.

_Porque, después de todo, ninguno quería alejarse del calor del otro._

**...**

**Y he aquí el siguiente. Como dije que actualizaría dos veces por mes y la anterior compensaba la del mes pasado..., dentro de esta semana publicaré el octavo, si no me equivoco, ¿no? Bueno. Eso es todo. **

**_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Ten un buen día.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Soy muy cruel con Kyle...? _


	8. Chapter 8

Tres semanas. Solo tres semanas faltaban para quebrarse. Había contado cada día con una agonía abrazadora y un afán masoquista, y todo, para intentar eliminar el nudo que le apretaba el estómago. ¿Qué podía hacer? No. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Antes, la idea de actuar para impedir el enlace era fenomenal y se sentía dispuesto a hacerlo. Ya no. Solo hablar con Stan le era imposible… ¡Exacto! Ni siquiera podía hablar con él sin terminar en gritos. Todo era una pésima idea.

Atravesó un trozo de lechuga con su tenedor, escuchó el crujido de la hoja triturándose en su boca y prestó atención a la discusión que congelaba la cena. Estaba cansado de lo mismo todos los días. _Estúpido Stan. Estúpido Kenny. Son como niños de primaria, ¿no se dan cuenta?_ Observó el ceño fruncido de Wendy, la expresión resignada de Leopold y la paciente de Cartman. Con la última imagen lo entendió. Al fin lo entendió. _Los papeles han cambiado, ¿no? _Volvió a concentrarse en terminar la comida cuando Kenny golpeó los puños en la superficie de la mesa, iracundo.

—¿¡Y me lo dices a mí!?

—¡Basta! —cortó Stan.

—En vez de criticarme a mí, madura primero. Te comportas como una adolescente enamorada —gruñó más calmado.

Kenny se levantó, como de costumbre, irritado. Kyle percibió como Stan tanteaba con sus pies el piso preparándose para levantarse gritando una última frase antes de irse por la puerta a perderse por horas —en serio tenía tan mal temperamento— , y arrastró su silla hacia atrás, limpiándose con la servilleta, listo para pararse tras un "permiso", dispuesto a seguir al rubio y conseguir lo que tenía propuesto. Sintió la vista de todos en él, sobre todo la de Stan, que más bien parecía alarmado. Se retiró. Tocó la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñó el joven desde el interior.

—Hablar.

—Ah, eres tú. Al fin.

Miró la puerta extrañado por la respuesta, no podía saber si era alivio, alegría o ironía. De todos modos abrió.

Era una pieza bastante contrastante en cuanto a decoración. Era celeste, como la suya, más grande sí, pero las tres camas de adentro respondían a muy diferentes personalidades, al igual que los papeles y libros en las repisas de cada uno. Se sentó en la que quedaba más cerca del rubio.

—¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

—¿En serio lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no estuviste ahí?

En realidad había sido una estúpida pregunta, pero no supo con qué más iniciar la conversación.

—Me refiero a toda esta tensión…

—Te refieres a Stan, querrás decir —dijo incisivo, tanto que Kyle logró sonrojarse.

El rubio sacó una revista y se puso a hojearla, desinteresado en cualquiera haya sido la motivación de Kyle en introducirse por fin en su vida.

—Vamos. —Refunfuñó soltando un bufido—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—No entiendo nada, Kenny. No sé qué ha pasado contigo, con nosotros…

—Ahórrate eso, Kyle. Sabes más de lo que yo mismo pensé que sabías de mí. Me lo dejaste claro el otro día-

—Sobre eso…

—También sé que no vienes por mí. Así que si quieres hablar, hazme un favor y guárdate tus discursos. Aquí todos sabemos que no te caigo bien.

Ouch. Eso no había salido bien.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Ya no somos amigos —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo—, pero eso no significa que no me dé cuenta de que estés mal y quiera hacer algo por eso. La otra vez estaba furioso, no medí lo que decía. Luego lo noté… y así no podemos seguir. Digo, Stan se va a casar, los demás se irán de a poco, ¿y nosotros, qué?

No mentía.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sé que he pasado de tus intentos de volver a lo que éramos antes, pero, sí, es en serio.

Kenneth McCormick lo analizó con desconfianza. Kyle había elegido un pésimo momento para hablarle, lo sabía, pero se relajó al notar que el universitario suavizaba la expresión.

—Tú ganas —suspiró—. De todas formas tú no eres un enemigo. Te escucho.

Sus palabras firmes y algo drásticas le llevaron a interrogarse si él le habría visto como un enemigo también.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con los estudios?

—Eso es difícil… —tomó aire— No puedo dejarlos, por ustedes y, tampoco creo poder continuar…

—¿Presión?

Asintió.

—Y mucha… Dime. Sigues creyendo que soy un hijo de puta, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta lo que hiciste, pero… lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no? —Le sonrió.

—La última vez que hablamos sin que rugieras y sin que estuvieras ebrio fue cuando aún estudiabas… ¿O me equivoco? —Soltó luego de una carcajada.

—Algo así, creo.

—Y… ¿Tuvo algo que ver con Stan?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que dejaras de hablarme.

—En parte.

—Él te importa mucho, ¿verdad?

¿En qué momento la conversación decidió dirigirse directo a su punto más débil y trizado?

—Es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Siempre me voy a preocupar por lo que le pase.

—La boda igual te afecta, entonces.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

—A tus sentimientos —susurró—. ¿Solo lo ves como un amigo, Kyle? ¿O como algo que querías y ya no puedes conseguir?

Trató de mantener la compostura. ¿Acaso todos lo sabían o lo imaginaban al menos? Al parecer el único idiota bajo ese techo que no se enteraba era Stan. Lo meditó unos segundos. Muy largos segundos en los que Kenny permaneció en silencio, quizás sabiendo qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo que alguna vez lo llamó amigo y sufrió por él, con él.

—Eres un imbécil, Kenny —fue su única respuesta.

El rubio rio.

—Eres taaan predecible… —canturreó con su típico tono que apenas era recordado por Kyle, llenándolo en cada sílaba con ese toque de melancolía—. Entonces por fin terminaré uno de los problemillas con Stan… Esto es simple, Kyle. Respóndeme. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo parecidos que son Rebecca y tú?

Lo miró con ese brillo de espectador maravillado en las pupilas.

Rebecca y él. Parecidos. Lo pensó en silencio. Sí, eran muy parecidos. Pelirrojos, ojos verdes… ¿Y qué? ¡El mundo está lleno de pelirrojos de ojos verdes! ¿Cuál era el maldito punto de Kenny?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Kyle. De seguro lo has pensado alguna vez. Y todos lo pensamos cuando la vimos cruzar esa puerta.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que Kyle lo hacía.

—¿Qué pretendes decirme?

—Como resultaste ser un estúpido, y créeme que me decepcionas, te lo diré fácil —dijo cerrando los ojos, divertido. Muy divertido —. Rebecca es obviamente tu reemplazo, querido Kyle.

Enfatizó en demasía el "obviamente", haciendo a Kyle sentirse un verdadero estúpido.

Lo reflexionó, pensó en cada uno de los gestos que la joven hacía y los de él. Sus comentarios, sus cambios de tonos de voz similares, el claro físico similar, todo… Y enmudecía al tratar de replicar.

—No solo lo físico. Su forma de pensar, de ver el mundo..., sus quejas aluden a lo mismo, hablan de los mismos temas, creen en la misma filosofía, se explayan con inteligencia de manera parecida… ¿no lo has notado? ¿No te has dado cuenta de qué es lo que no te deja odiarla por completo, lo que te hace seguir dándole clases a pesar de querer detenerte? Se llevan bien. Piensan igual. Es por eso. Y tienen el mismo objetivo.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —chilló—. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No. No me burlo. Quiero abrirte los ojos, Kyle. Y que tú le abras los ojos a Stan… ¡Quiero ayudarlos! Todos queremos. Hasta Eric. Ustedes han… han estado tanto tiempo cegados en lo que realmente sienten por el otro, que no se les ha ocurrido mirar más allá. Kyle, créeme, esto es cierto. Stan está confundido y tenso, ¡y tú puedes impedir la boda, que es lo que le oprime!

—Kenny —articuló por fin—, entiendo que crean en todos esos cuentos de hadas, pero… Stan no quiere saber nada de mí. Solo le preocupa Rebecca. Solo ella. Yo… Yo soy un cero a la izquierda. No tengo opciones, Kenny…

—Entonces sí te gusta. Sí sientes algo por él.

—¡Ya no tiene caso! ¡No me des esperanzas irreales! —Exclamó acercándose a la puerta.

—¡Kyle! ¿Recuerdas la otra vez, cuando rompimos la porquería rara de Wendy? —Dijo esperando a que Kyle voltease—. ¿Escuchaste algo, no? Escuchaste mi amenaza. De eso hablábamos. Este último tiempo, desde que vimos entrar a esa pelirroja al piso, le he preguntado acerca de lo que te digo ahora. No te diré que es totalmente real, pero con las reacciones que tuve de su parte, te lo puedo dar como una esperanza. Pregúntale a Eric qué opina. Confías más en él que en mí…

Lo último sonó como un lamento. Le miró decidido, enfrentando la mirada deseosa del rubio. Eran mil cuchillas atravesando la barrera de hielo que levantó para refugiarse de los últimos sentimientos positivos que sentía por él. Eran mil cuchillas permitiendo que aceptase al que en algún momento fue su amigo. El Kenny de antes tal vez sí había vuelto y si no, igual era hora de perdonarlo. Por eso… sonrió; pronunció un "gracias" y salió del cuarto. La fe había vuelto en él. Daba igual ya si no era real y solo estaba siendo ingenuo, pero agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser a Kenny. Nada más importaba. Quedaban veintiún días y los iba a aprovechar.

_Era su oportunidad. Iba a entrar al juego. A su juego._

_Por Stan. Por él._

**...**

**Ha pasado casi una quincena desde que actualicé. Por lo menos voy mejorando... Y aquí es donde me excuso.**

**Hace ya mucho tiempo actualicé a W10 y es un asco. Me arrepiento totalmente, pero si vuelvo al anterior...tendré problemas con unos drivers del wifi que ya mejoré, lo cual me supondría un problema aún mayor. Entre actualizaciones de software y fallos del sistema, mi laptop ha pasado una cantidad infinita de horas sin funcionar correctamente. He escrito más de lo que he publicado, gracias a mi celular, pero me cuesta trabajo poder abrir word para editar y luego poder subir. Eso, aparte de mis bloqueos mentales, es lo que me está demorando. Y eso es todo lo que quería decirles.**

**Y... me disculpo, nuevamente, por los errores de dedo que se me pasan al editar, sobre todo esos plurales que no sé de dónde salen... y...eso. ****_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Un abrazo a todos. Tengan una excelente semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

De alguna manera terminó sentado frente a Eric Cartman en el mismo café al que acudía siempre. Era de madrugada y el castaño no parecía estar para nada feliz de haber sido despertado a tal hora en uno de sus días libres y Kyle se arrepentía por completo de ello mientras trataba de tomar su taza sin que temblara su mano antes de pronunciar sus palabras.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres de mí? —Interrogó Eric tratando de mantenerse sereno ante el desesperante silencio del pelirrojo.

—Es sobre Stan.

Decidió ser directo. Directo e indiscreto. Así lograría lo que quería y sin titubear.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¡Ya era hora, judío!

—Kenny me dijo que tú sabías sobre la relación de Stan y Red... Lo que está detrás de su matrimonio. Quiero que me lo digas todo.

—Supongo que si me lo preguntas ya sabes gran parte de lo que pasa, ¿cierto? Todos tenemos nuestras ideas al respecto, pero si pides mi opinión te diré que Red no es el amorcito de Stan. La niña sí está enamorada de él, Kyle, pero Stan conserva en ella la imagen de alguien más, la tuya, pero está tratando de no caer en la realidad donde lo asume.

—¿Quieres decir que no quiere salir del closet?

—Algo así. Y en detalle, no quiere asumir que siente algo por ti. Eres su mejor amigo desde la infancia, esto es como en las películas: se aman, pero no lo podrían aceptar jamás si eso pudiera romper su amistad.

Era eso lo que esperaba oír. Sabía que Cartman era muy buen lector de la gente, mucho mejor que él, quien se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Su amigo siempre había tenido la pequeña cualidad de ser muy suspicaz a la hora de realizar hazañas que necesitaran de manipular a cualquiera debido a su potencial de analista, y Kyle confiaría de su instinto sin dudarlo ni una vez. Stan no era difícil de estudiar, en todo caso.

—Entonces...

—Entonces tú puedes hacer que acepte lo que siente.

—¿Cómo?

—Consolándolo —dijo sonriendo conspirador mientras llenaba una cuchara con azúcar y la vaciaba en su taza revolviéndola.

—¿Qué?

—El hippie está pasando un mal rato por culpa de todo esto. Por eso lo hemos visto algo más irritable. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, colorado. Podrías empezar tratando de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ¿no crees? Y luego, te lanzas de a poco.

Era verdad. No se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía Stan por la boda. Cualquiera tendría muchas inquietudes antes de dar ese gran paso que cambiaría su vida, ¿por qué no pensó en ayudarlo?

—¿Eso no sería aprovecharse? Porque sería como fingir, ¿o no?

—Sí... En parte. ¿No lo harás?

Pensó en los otros planes que tenía. Quizás...sólo quizás, no era una mala idea.

—Sí lo haré. Es lo único que me queda.

—Bien dicho. Ahora invítame con tu dinero judío a algo de comida. Este café sabe a mierda solo.

La siguiente hora pasó recuperando su relación con el castaño del grupo. No era como si todos los días pudiesen hablarse sin inconvenientes y tampoco quería descuidar a los dificultosos lazos que mantenía desde hacía tantos años. Porque ni la amistad que tenía con Kenny, Stan, Cartman y Wendy estaba libre de obstáculos. Con todos tuvo varias situaciones incómodas o fuertes hasta el límite de terminar alejándose. Y Butters, el pequeño rubio Butters... no estuvo nunca muy cerca de él. Podían conversar, pero siempre había otro del grupo con ellos, porque cuando estaban solos casi no decían palabra.

Comenzaba a sentirse el marginado del grupo.

Y entre bromas y discusiones llegó la hora de volver a casa. Él no iría a casa. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de prepararse a enfrentar al pelinegro. Recordó que ese día había dicho a su secretaria que atendería a las últimas horas citadas antes del almuerzo. Llamó para confirmar los horarios con la mujer y descubrió que no le sobraba tiempo para algo más. Lástima. Tenía muchas ganas de perderse en una librería buscando algo que le relajara... y la tarde estaba ocupada por ensayos y compras de la boda con los Tucker. Eran sujetos muy correctos de acuerdo a compromisos de ese nivel, según lo que se había enterado en la cena.

Se halló frente a una ficha médica de un tipo apellidado Biggle. Era un examen periódico. No obtuvo nada interesante y solo firmó una receta que debía renovar antes de despedir al hombre. El paciente que le sucedió no dejó de quejarse de un montón de dolencias que según él venían de una enfermedad muy seria y grave, e incluso llegó a contradecir la charla que le dedicó Kyle tratando de convencerlo de que se trataba de un simple virus que se iría con un par de medicamentos. Oyó todos los delirios del joven, pero en realidad no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que pasaba. Poco le importó las insistencias e histerismos del hombre, aunque estuvo cerca de darle un tranquilizante porque le ponía los nervios de punta con solo escuchar su voz, pero terminó logrando enviarlo de regreso con sus respectivos papeles prometiéndole que le haría nuevos exámenes si volvía por lo mismo —_exámenes que ni necesita_—a atenderse con él.

El almuerzo fue rápido a diferencia del trayecto a la tienda donde le aguardaba la familia de la novia. Se bajó del taxi luchando por no pasarse tanto de la hora acordada. Iba tarde. No podía demorar más. Ya estaba causando demasiados problemas e incluso aún tenía cosas que hacer que podrían afectarle a los Tucker de una forma que no deseaba.

Entró al recinto. Sus ojos vieron a la pelirroja, a los padres de la novia, a Stan y a un grupo que desconocía.

_¿Esta vez tampoco está Craig?_

—¡Hey, Kyle! —Exclamó la colorina con una emoción descomunal.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó—. Un paciente me retrasó más de lo acordado.

—No importa, Kyle. Aún falta una amiga más.

La chica le sonrió y volvió a la conversación con las que debían de ser las damas de honor o algo similar. Según lo que veía, podía deducir que la boda pretendía ser una de esas exuberantes fiestas animadas que se mostraban por el H&H. Tembló. Tenían todo planeado para casarse a la perfección.

Luego de sorprenderse sintió lástima.

Apartó la vista del círculo de las mujeres y la desvió hacia Stan. Ahí estaba su pelinegro, inquieto, algo desanimado y jugando con sus manos en un puff de cuerina negra. No podía estar seguro de todo lo dicho por Kenny y Cartman, pero sentía como si todo fuera real y se pudiera percibir con facilidad en el rostro de Stan.

La mujer que faltaba llegó por fin con un sinfín de excusas que Kyle no pudo creer. Daba igual, al menos podría perder menos tiempo ya que había aparecido.

—Chicos, ya es hora de que empiecen a buscar lo suyo…—llamó la pelirroja—, Kyle, confío en ti.

—¿Eh? ¿En qué…?

—El padrino ayuda con el traje. ¿No sabías? Y Stan detesta probarse ropa. Así que será tú decisión… ¡Suerte!

No. No lo sabía, pero Stan ya tiraba de él hacia el otro lado de la tienda y no había nada más que hacer.

Stan rebuscó distraído en una hilera de trajes y Kyle le dirigió unas miradas rápidas, inseguro. Se preparaba para hablarle con sumo nerviosismo. No quería arruinar aún más su situación. Stan no tenía la mente clara y él no sabía qué debía decirle.

Notó como su amigo volvía a jugar con sus manos en clara señal de preocupación y sonrió entre enternecido y con lástima.

—¿Nervioso?

—Como nunca.

—No te preocupes, el día de la boda será peor —dijo divertido.

El azabache sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Al menos te has llevado bien con sus padres, ¿no?

—Algo así. Están algo… intranquilos. No conocen a mi familia y quieren hacerlo.

—¿Randy y Sharon vendrán a la boda?

—No lo sé. —Suspiró cabizbajo mientras comenzaba a probarse uno de los trajes.

La familia Marsh había pasado por muchas cosas desde que el primogénito tuvo que dejar la universidad por un tiempo. A Sharon no le importó mucho a fin de cuentas, pero a su padre le había afectado más de lo que todos esperaban. No quiso escuchar los verdaderos motivos debido a su terquedad y cortó todo contacto con el azabache incluso cuando los años pasaron uno a uno. Stan aún le llamaba para fechas importantes, pero a Randy le costaba trabajo volverlo a ver como antes.

A Kyle le habían mencionado la palabra "decepción" muchas veces, pero no pensó que se la aplicarían a Stan con tal firmeza, aunque Sharon aún trataba de unir a su despedazada familia con su madurez sin lograr mucho más que poder consolar a Stan y pelear con su marido.

—¿Y Shelly?

—¿Por qué preguntas? Tú hablas más con ellos que yo —cortó.

Eso era cierto. Kyle recibía y realizaba incontables llamadas con los Marsh al año. Eran su segunda familia.

—Uh. Lo sé. Lo siento.

El azabache pareció meditar algo por unos largos segundos. Soltó un quejido.

—No. No es tu culpa. ¡Nada ha sido tu culpa! Yo solo…solo… Solo siento que no puedo con todo esto. No sé si estoy preparado. Sé que nada excusa lo mierda que he sido contigo, Kyle, pero…

—Stan…

Otra vez no podía articular palabras. ¿Qué decir? ¿Debía decir algo? No estaba seguro, pero aunque lo hubiese sabido no lograría pronunciar lo que de verdad quería expresar. Dudaba también entre si debía sentirse feliz o triste. Y lo que sí sabía era que no podía salir del asombro por tan repentina declaración, por lo que dejó que Stan continuase.

—Lo de Craig… No sé. No lo sé. Tenía miedo de quedar mal frente a su familia, pero tampoco debí reaccionar así. No era tu culpa, ni su culpa y ni siquiera me tenía que meter en eso.

—Está bien, Stan. No importa.

—No, Kyle. Sí importa. Fui un idiota contigo. Me centré tanto en mí y en eso que olvidé incluso que estabas ahí. Olvidé las cosas que más te importaban. No estuve para ti como tú siempre has estado conmigo… Olvidé que tenía un mejor amigo a quien acompañar, Kyle. —Agregó—. Tengo miedo de lo que pasa, pero tengo más miedo de perder a mis amigos… Tengo miedo de perderte a ti, Kyle. Soy un completo idiota.

Escuchó sus palabras incrédulo. No creyó que Stan le daría un discurso marica como los que recitaba en aquellos años perdidos en el tiempo.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Sí, Stan, eres un completo idiota —resopló—. Pero eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar.

Se removió incómodo. No era su intención que Stan acabara ofreciéndole disculpas en vez de él consolarlo, pero de pronto vio aparecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro del azabache y su angustia se esfumó. Deseó que siempre tuviera esa expresión y que fuera junto a él. No pedía nada más.

—Gracias, Kyle.

—Uh… ¿Y qué es lo otro que te preocupa?

Kyle hizo un gesto negativo y Stan se deshizo del chaqué que tenía para probarse otro.

—Tengo miedo de casarme.

—¿El compromiso? ¿Temes al compromiso? —Hizo una pausa—. Eso es normal, Stan. Eres joven, ambicioso, sin ataduras y de un día para otro te conviertes en un hombre sin espacio para respirar. Pero… tiene su encanto, ¿sabes? Y tú siempre pareciste odiar el compromiso, de todas formas.

—No. No entiendes. Siento que es algo más. Es como si estuviera cometiendo un gran error.

—¿Un error?

—¿Tú te casarías?

—¿Yo? Bueno, supongo que por ahora no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, ya sabes, aún no he encontrado a esa persona,

—¿Aún…?

—Carajo, Stan. Pareces un niño. ¡Solo dime lo que tratas de decir!

—Es que… no sé si quiero casarme con ella. No la conozco. Nos empezamos a ver hace muy poco tiempo y es como si no supiera con quien me estoy metiendo.

En su interior sonrió, no por la situación que le proporcionaba de cierta forma ventaja, pero sí por poder volver a hablar con él. Pasaron así, uno al lado del otro, volviendo a su antigua amistad hasta que escogieron la tenida del novio. Hasta que Kyle se vio abrochando su propia humita idéntica a la de los otros padrinos desconocidos para él. Y su ensueño se desvaneció al ver a los futuros esposos practicando el vals bajo la mirada crítica del profesor de baile y su propio reflejo sosteniendo a una de las damas de honor en un compás semejante.

Los señores Tucker gastaron un gran dineral agasajando al recién conocido gentío. Fueron a un restaurante de esos en los que la cantidad de cubiertos en la mesa supera al volumen de la comida servida, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Kyle. Aunque todo llamó la atención de Kyle aquella noche y lo mismo ocurrió para el grupillo de mujeres al ver al serio pelirrojo soltarse a medida que vaciaba el líquido de su copa, sin embargo, el susodicho no notó este detalle hasta que, en medio de la animada conversación, logró reconocer la cara de "Oh, Dios mío, ya cállate" de Stan desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya me debo ir. —Se despidió fingiendo mirar su reloj y luego se dirigió a los señores—. ¿De verdad está bien que ustedes paguen todo?

—No te preocupes, jovencito —dijo Thomas—. De todas formas tú te encargarás de la luna de miel, ¿no?

Verdad. Se había olvidado del trato. Como padrino, debía aportar con la boda, pero dada su condición económica hasta el momento, solo le pidieron que planeara lo de la noche, lo que no era nada barato tampoco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bien. Amigos, familia, me voy.

Se escuchó un coro de despedidas.

—E-espera —llamó Stan—. ¿Te encamino?

—¿Y en qué? —Sonrió.

Stan cayó en la cuenta de su error algo avergonzado.

—En esto. —Thomas mostró unas llaves—. Anda, lleva al padrino envuelto en lujo. Si les gusta, quién sabe, podría llegar a ser tuyo, Stan.

—¿Es en serio?

—Si papá lo dice, lo es —canturreó Red—. Apúrate. Te veré más tarde, amor. ¡Adiós, Kyley!

Una vez escuchando el rugido majestuoso del convertible dorado oscuro que aguardaba en el estacionamiento, aún sin poder creerse que era real, Kyle y Stan se miraron por unos segundos pensando en solo una cosa: probarlo.

—¿Dónde tienes que ir?

—A casa de tu novia.

—¿Crees que eso puede esperar?

—Eso no se pregunta.

No fue necesario agregar nada más. El motor respondió con un susurro al acelerador y, en medio de las calles de California, el automóvil buscó la pista hacia alguna carretera imponiendo orgulloso cuatro anillos plateados incrustados bajo el capó elegante de tono terracota.

Llegaron al desolado camino de asfalto probando la capacidad del vehículo bajo el manto negro de la noche con la compañía de alguna vieja canción de Kansas en la radio. Siempre recordando en voz alta sus memorias. Siempre perdiéndose en las palabras del contrario.

Luego llegó la hora de volver. La noche caía plena sobre ellos cuando el freno fue pisado frente al edificio de Craig. Kyle desabrochó el cinturón preparado para enfrentar la realidad. Stan bajó el volumen de la radio y aguardó a que su amigo bajara, pero no lo hizo, no tan pronto. Se miraron por unos segundos, como esperando una despedida, aunque en vez de eso, Kyle sintió como sus labios se abrían para saborear el oxígeno que les separaba y también como se acercaban casi por magnetismo.

Anheló reducir esos seis centímetros que les separaban. Tan solo saborear sus labios una vez… Pero era muy arriesgado. Stan aún no podía ser suyo.

—Y-ya debería irme. —Se apartó brusco, sin poder creer que acababa de desaprovechar una oportunidad única.

—Uh… sí, sí. Yo… Te veo luego.

—Bien… Adiós.

Se bajó del Cabriolet con la mente adormecida maldiciendo su inmadurez. ¿En qué pensaba tratando de besar a un hombre comprometido? ¿Planeaba que Stan lo odiara de por vida? Aunque… por otro lado, Stan no parecía enojado… ¡Aun así! Mientras no lograra hacer que Stan hablara, él no tenía derecho a actuar de esa forma.

Al menos todo iba de acuerdo al plan…

Y pensando en eso, se dirigió al ascensor. Sin poder quitarse a la pareja bailando el vals nupcial.

...

**¿Cuánto va? ¿Poco más de un mes? Pero está bien, por lo menos mientras no abandone este fic (cosa que no pretendo hacer) creo que todo estará bien.**

**Esta vez el capítulo es algo más largo. Espero que lo disfruten y que tengan una buena tarde. ****_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Cambio y fuera.**


	10. Chapter 10

Esa mañana despertó por el insistente sonido de un móvil. Era el de Craig, pero Craig no se encontraba allí, él, a juzgar por el sonido del agua, debía de estar dándose la ducha matutina que Kyle conocía bien después de cada noche que pasaba en su casa. El tono de llamada no se detenía, eso confirmó que la pelirroja tampoco estaba con ellos. Bufó. Él tendría que encargarse. Se levantó maldiciendo el sol que le quemaba los ojos desde el balcón, maldiciendo también a Craig por haber abierto las cortinas y dejar que los visillos no taparan suficiente luz —porque era probable que lo haya hecho adrede— y maldiciendo aún más a quien sea que estuviese llamando tantas veces mientras él solo intentaba descansar. Y es que la noche anterior había sido increíble. Eso no lo podía negar.

Se acercó al aparato, feliz de que haya dejado de sonar, pero de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño mensaje.

_"Dónde estabas? Los vieron muy juntos anoche. Te ibas a hacer cargo, lo olvidas?"_

No. Eso no había sonado para nada normal en su mente. ¿De qué trataba aquello? Dudó por un segundo cuando una parte de él le dijo que lo dejara en paz y no se metiera en algo ajeno, pero su curiosidad ganó al notar que no tenía bloqueo. _Solo una vez no me matará_. En un segundo ya se encontraba explorando su Whatsapp. El remitente era Rebecca. Retrocedió en los mensajes y observó uno que llamó en exceso su atención.

_"Haz que Stan venga"_

Había sido enviado el sábado en que Stan los encontró en el café. Justo ese sábado a esas horas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole la nuca, uno que buscaba relajarlo, pero a la vez lo helaba. Su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que lograba atar cabos. No podía ser que… ¿Todo era parte de un plan? ¿Los hermanos jugaban a la conspiración mientras él y Stan perdían su amistad? ¿Era eso?

No dejó de leer los mensajes. Todos aludían a las causas de la mayoría de sus problemas con su amigo…

Oyó el grifo de la bañera cerrarse, pero no podía moverse. Estaba congelado mirando el celular. Y en realidad, tampoco quería dejar de sostenerlo. Era hora de enfrentarse. Era hora de hacerles pagar. Porque era su culpa, ¿verdad? Todo su sufrimiento era culpa de ellos. Los Tucker nunca debieron llegar a sus vidas y si él fuera quien los tuviera que echar, lo haría. Lo haría con gusto.

Sintió una descarga leve de adrenalina recorrerle la espina cuando la puerta se abrió con un azabache secándose el pelo con una toalla semidesnudo. Parecía por completo ajeno a la situación, solo concentrado en sacudir su cabello.

—Ya te despertaste... —le saludó sin mirarlo siquiera, posiblemente por no saber dónde se encontraba—. Sé que no te gusta que desaparezca por la mañana, pero debo trabajar, quizás la próxi–

De pronto se sintió observado y dejó su indiferencia para asimilar lo que ocurría.

—¿Pasa algo?

_¿Pasa algo? Claro que pasa algo, maldito bastardo._

Kyle se mantuvo en silencio. Craig lo buscó con la mirada y dio con la melena roja despeinada del joven y su móvil en su mano pálida.

—¿Podrías explicarme esto, Craig?

Los ojos del azabache se convirtieron en unos muy grandes que Kyle solo había visto en ese rostro cuando fue descubierta su infidelidad. Sintió un pequeño dolor punzante, pero lo ignoró para seguir fijando una mirada letal en esos orbes azules que expresaban sorpresa y temor. Craig se dejó caer en seco contra la cama dando un largo suspiro pesado. Luego adquirió una expresión de enojo. Una de esas que Kyle sabía que ponía cuando estaba frustrado. Una que solo mostraba el antiguo Craig. Dejó de sacudirse el pelo con la toalla y la tomó en sus manos estirándola con todas sus fuerzas. Aún buscaba las palabras correctas con las cuales responder, y Kyle tenía mucho tiempo para escucharlas.

Acudieron el silencio y la tensión. Lo que saliera de los labios de Craig le daría fuerzas suficientes para afrontar el futuro. No. Con ellas podría forjar su futuro. Eran todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Y sabía que llegarían, porque el azabache estaba acorralado, se había convertido en el compañero de crimen que traicionaría al otro. Lo sabía. Craig no podría escapar. No se lo permitiría esta vez.

—¿Entonces?

El azabache cambió su expresión a una de angustia.

—Yo… Realmente no quería hacerlo. ¿Lo has leído todo, no? Rebecca había sospechado ya todo y me suplicó ayuda. No quería herirte, Kyle. No quería hacerlo. Incluso pensé que así podría tener algo así como una ventaja… Ya sabes. No quería perder esa espera–

—No me jodas, Craig. Quiero la jodida verdad. Y la quiero ahora. —Gruñó mostrando todo su odio reunido—. Esto empezó mucho antes, ¿no es así? Lo tramaban desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ella te dijo mi nombre antes de que conocieras en persona a Stan, ¿no es así? Por eso fuiste a nuestro departamento. Por eso me viniste con toda esa mierda, porque ella te convenció así de separarnos a mí y a Stan.

—Kyle, no…

—Dime, Craig, ¿ya no puedes ver a tus padres porque ellos saben lo que me hiciste antes, verdad? —soltó sintiendo que llegaba a un punto donde ya no podría controlarse. Era demasiado. Tenía mucho sufrimiento acumulado por su culpa y estaba decidido a tirarlo en ese instante—. Me hiciste sentir como una mierda cuando volviste. Me hiciste quedar como el malo cuando dijiste que yo estuve contigo porque eras como Stan… cuando en realidad tú solo jugabas conmigo. Te reíste de mí todo este tiempo, ¿no? Porque a ti no te importa ser el reemplazo de nadie. Solo te gusta verme sufrir. Desde siempre. ¡Respóndeme, Craig! ¿Lo que digo es verdad?

Craig calló una vez más. Su rostro cambiaba como la onda una radio descompuesta. De repente se levantó y lanzó la toalla de golpe al suelo.

—Sí, es cierto.—.Aunque solo te equivocas en una cosa. Sí te amé. Sí te quise. Sí di mucho por ti. Pero siempre hubo una complicación, ¿no? Solo una. Bien, es cierto. Ya hemos crecido y toda esa mierda, pero con todo lo que pasó quedó algo mal. Mi familia. Desheredado, ¿puedes creerlo? No por lo que hice, sino por estar contigo. Y eso fue mucho antes de que lo nuestro acabara. Pero ahora me dieron el cargo de proteger a Rebecca, por eso lo hago.

—¿Ella sabe todo esto?

—No. Me prohibieron hacerlo. Nadie quería que saliera a la luz, claro, alta cuna, ya sabes. Pura mierda al fin y al cabo. Son cosas que detesto, lo sabes. De hecho no quería hacer nada de esto, pero las cosas cambian cuando te das cuenta de que no quieres vivir en la calle… En fin, que Rebecca me pidiera ayuda fue pura coincidencia.

—¿Por culpa de tu familia me odias tanto…?

—No sé si te odio, Kyle. Creo que realmente terminé obsesionándome contigo. Al final… volví a sentir algo. Qué irónico. —Respondió expresando disgusto.

El mayor comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con una actitud que ponía nervioso a Kyle.

—No quería llegar a esto, Kyle… No es mi culpa, es culpa de ellos, yo soy solo un peón que saca algo de provecho de esto. ¿Sabes con qué te estarías metiendo si haces algo? Con un maldito empresario hijo de puta que quiere cuidar a su pequeña.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Suena a mucho, lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieres hacer y, Kyle, me apenaría mucho usar el poder que tenemos para impedírtelo. Stan podría resultar afectado…

—Hijo de puta…

Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada bien. ¡Un tipo poderoso y su jefe lo amenazaban! Tendría que buscar una rápida solución si quería evitar la boda, aunque tampoco quería perjudicar a Stan, no, claro que no, eso era lo que menos quería. ¿Por qué de todas las personas se tuvieron que meter con los Tucker? Había escuchado a Cartman hablar de Thomas, pero jamás pensó que se trataba del suegro de Stan. _Cartman._ Él nunca dijo nada sobre eso…

Lanzó el móvil a la cama y buscó sus cosas con desespero. Solo quería irse de allí y no volver. Quería buscar una solución a todo. Quería proteger a Stan de lo que él estaba causando. Debía alertarlo. Debía hacer tantas cosas y no sabía cómo. Ahora solo podía centrarse en lo primero: vestirse. Sin vestirse no iba a lograr hacer nada. Una vez recolectadas sus prendas se dirigió al baño, pero fue detenido por la mano de Craig.

—¿Ya te vas?

Se sacudió brusco.

—¿Qué crees?

—Yo creo que no.

Miró en los ojos del azabache y reconoció en ellos algo que le produjo temor. Sabía ya muy bien que Craig sabía solucionar las cosas de una sola forma. Se lo había dejado claro en la universidad. ¿Pero qué esperaba de él ahora? Kyle no tenía ningún interés en que él lo tocara otra vez. Era un hombre adulto, ya no podía reaccionar así, sería muy inmaduro… ¿verdad?

—Aléjate —gruñó.

Pero en vez de obedecer, lo acorraló empujándolo contra lo primero que encontró. Genial. Kyle acababa de desatar la furia del azabache. _Déjà vu._ Precipitado, por reflejo, chocó sus manos en el pecho de Craig y lo impulsó hacia atrás.

—Esta vez no, Craig, esta vez no —escuchó su propia voz terminante.

No le dio tiempo para responder al perderse en el interior del baño. Se sujetó del lavatorio recuperando fuerzas para cuando tuviera que salir. No podía creer que todo iba de mal en peor; había hecho el ridículo por tanto tiempo y jamás se le ocurrió pensar en estarlo haciendo. Jamás se le ocurrió desconfiar. Se enjuagó la cara y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa. No fue hasta ese momento que notó su desnudez solo cubierta por una sábana y repasó la conversación sintiéndose humillado solo por ese detalle. Quizás incluso la última reacción de Craig había sido culpa de ello.

Salió del cuarto de baño recordando las cosas que debía tomar antes de irse. Sería más humillante tener que volver a buscarlas después. Craig seguía en el mismo lugar, silencioso, dolido y, sobre todo, desesperado; se notaba en sus labios temblorosos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había confesado todo, no había necesidad de actuar más. Cogió su chaqueta, su móvil repleto de notificaciones y una carpeta con datos de la boda que había discutido la tarde anterior con los demás padrinos. Se dirigió a la puerta y como llevado por el impulso de saber que nunca más regresaría, Craig tomó de nuevo el brazo de Kyle, suplicando.

—Kyle, no. Por favor. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Siento todo esto… Sé que fui egoísta. Lo hice pensando en mantener los pocos lujos que me puedo permitir y pensando en tenerte solo para mí. Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón. Aún siento algo por ti, lo sabes, pero no lo crees… Por favor, Kyle…

—C-Craig… No lo entiendes, esto va mucho más allá de lo que puedo tolerar. ¡Yo no puedo con tanto!

Ver en sus oscuros ojos toda esa aflicción no le dejó hablar. Podía percibir su honestidad y bien sabía que era demasiado sensible como para dejar pasar eso. Craig no tenía por qué sufrir más por su culpa. Ya había sido suficiente con arruinar sus relaciones familiares. Recordó que cuando eran pareja, su hermana menor, Ruby, se alejó del azabache cuando los encontró besándose en algún rincón de la universidad. No creía posible que ella lo hubiera delatado, porque pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo se tornara tan oscuro. Algo que no sabía Kyle era que Ruby insistió hasta el cansancio a Craig de dejarlo con el argumento de que el pelirrojo no veía en él su verdadera identidad, sino a otra persona, pero Craig se negó incluso expresando que lo sabía. Ahí fue cuando le amenazó por última vez diciendo que si se comportaría de esa forma siempre, no merecía ser su hermano. No volvieron a hablar. Craig siempre eligió a Kyle sobre todo lo demás.

—Me cambiaré de lado… —murmuró quebrado—. Dejaré de ayudar a Rebecca. Te ayudaré a arreglar lo que hicimos. Kyle, solo… no cruces esa puerta aún.

Se refería a no abandonarlo, comprendió el pelirrojo.

—Craig, sabes bien que no quiero que esto salga así de mal, pero no puedo fiarme más. No más.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa.

—Tampoco debes sentirte así. No somos nada, ¿lo olvidas? Supongo que solo fue un juego que llevamos ambos. Ya lo dejamos claro. Yo debo estar por mi cuenta y tú debes estar con tu familia. Es como una guerra, ¿sabes? Pero no hay tregua.

—Yo no quiero estar de este lado.

—Lo siento, Craig.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que el brillante piso de baldosa le devolviera el reflejo del sol, la cerró tras de sí pensando en lo dicho por Cartman. _Sí, creo que sí importa. ¿Tú de qué lado estás realmente?_ Muchas dudas comenzaban a atraparlo. Debía seguir por el camino principal, así, sin atajos, sin desvíos y sobre todo, sin perderse. Craig había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos ahora podía comprender lo que le revolvía el cerebro meses atrás. Rebecca había iniciado su carrera mucho antes de tiempo gracias al poder de Thomas —y quién sabe si también la madre—, pero también debía deberse a su inteligencia. En definitiva la pelirroja nunca necesitó su ayuda, solo buscaba un espacio a solas con Kyle para confirmar sus temores, porque cada vez que Stan alababa algo de su amigo, ella lo encontraba en él de una manera desmesurada, sobre todo cerca del azabache.

Gimió. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¡Estuvo todo tan claro frente a sus ojos esos meses! Era hora de recuperar los días desperdiciados. Sacó su teléfono móvil y presionó un contacto. Al cabo de unos segundos hubo respuesta.

—¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la áspera voz de Cartman.

Se produjo un silencio. Kyle reunía las palabras en su mente y Eric comenzaba a desconfiar de la pausa.

—Ahora sí hay que deshacerse de esa puta —escupió Kyle.

Esta vez las palabras se detuvieron en la boca del castaño. Kyle aguardó.

—Ya era hora —se escuchó su satisfacción y el pelirrojo dedujo que sonreía.

Y vaya que él también sonreía.

**...**

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Vuelvo con otro capítulo... uno bien amorfo, confieso. Vuelvo a disculparme por mis desapariciones y... nada, quiero agradecerles su apoyo continuo. Leer sus reviews me completa el día, en serio, así que... muchas gracias.**

_**¿Algo más que decir? **_**Nada más que decir. Disfruta tu día c:**


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando salió el sol, Stan descubrió que despertaba solo. No había rastros de nadie en las habitaciones y tampoco fueron contestadas sus llamadas, ni siquiera de parte de Kyle, por lo que se resignó a pasar un día en soledad sólo con una cerveza. Incluso dieron las ocho de la tarde cuando dormitaba frente a John Travolta interpretando a Vincent Vega en Pulp Fiction. Aunque ese día no estaba destinado a no ver gente. A las ocho con treinta y dos la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron tomándolo de los brazos sin que él comprendiera lo que ocurría. Lo obligaron a cambiarse de ropa y lo vendaron antes de subirlo a un jeep negro sin placa y con olor a nuevo.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿De quién es este auto?

—Mío —sonrió Kenny. O eso asumió Stan por el tono.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes auto?

—Desde hoy. ¡Y deja de hacer tantas preguntas, relájate!

Solo logró oír las risas de Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Butters y las voces animadas de sus compañeros de trabajo y padrinos, Petuski, Douglas y Gary.

—Stan, deja de tocar eso. No te la quitarás—le regañó Kyle.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

Tras tres cuartos de hora el vehículo se detuvo y fue sacado del auto para ser trasladado por un camino de grava. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y escuchó la bienvenida de otros conocidos.

—Sácale la venda —oyó la voz de ¿Gregory?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al recibir la débil luz de la luna y unas antorchas; frente a él había una gran cabaña rústica llena de guirnaldas extrañas que incitaban al ambiente de fiesta. Sonrió al no saber qué hacer. Los demás seguían riendo y conversando entre ellos.

—¿Y bien?

No había visto a Gregory desde salir de secundaria, pero podía estar seguro de que era él. Su acento y su pelo eran inconfundibles, aunque no lograba responderse el porqué de su presencia. Tampoco era como si hubiesen sido buenos amigos, quizá ni siquiera amigos, pero Stan no sabía que el rubio mantuvo una estrecha relación con Kyle durante todos esos años. Por eso él estaba allí.

—Qué inicie la fiesta —respondió olvidando la incomodidad que le daba el momento.

—¡Bien dicho!

Kyle observó la expresión entusiasta de su amigo y admiró las luces del fuego reflejándose en sus claras pupilas. Sonrió algo atontado y aguardó a que el británico indicara al novio pasar a la casa. Escuchó las exclamaciones alegres y tímidas de Stan ante el bar, la piscina, la terraza y el ambiente general del lujoso interior (¿y por qué no?, exterior) con felicidad. Los padrinos habían hecho un buen trabajo y no había nada mejor que la emoción de Stan.

Había por lo menos unas veinte personas, la mayoría estaba conformada por amigos y conocidos lejanos del novio, y los demás eran amigos de los anteriores. Las cervezas, tan odiadas por Gregory, fueron dejadas casi en el olvido gracias a los tragos finos que ofreció el inglés. La piscina fue aprovechada de inmediato, siendo inaugurada por Kenny después de cantar un buen rato y a eso de las diez cuarenta llegaron las primeras strippers en trajes de policías a animar aún más el bullicio. Stan aceptó entre avergonzado y entusiasmado los bailes de tres de ellas mientras otros se arrimaban a ver el show general y a pedir otro tipo de trabajos. Kyle nunca había visto tantas bailarinas juntas y, en realidad, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca y menos teniendo al frente a Stan con una cara bobalicona como el resto. Era una lástima, pero de nuevo debería alejarse de la diversión retirándose hacia algún apartado.

La gente volvió su atención a la piscina luego de unos veinte minutos. Mujeres y hombres saltaron a ella invitando al novio a imitarlos. Kyle miró a su amigo tratando de adivinar la cantidad de alcohol que corría en sus venas y lo siguió con la mirada sorprendiéndose cuando este se desabrochó la camisa y se deshizo del pantalón —como hicieron otros— junto al trampolín para saltar. Stan lo identificó desde el agua y lo llamó.

—¿Disfrutando la fiesta? —preguntó primero Kyle.

—Totalmente. ¿No entras, Kyle?

—No. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—No seas así, ven.

—No tengo cambio de ropa. Olvidé por completo que había piscina.

Y antes de poder agregar algo más, se sintió jalado hacia dentro de la misma y se vio flotando en el agua.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Maldita sea, Stan!

—Kyle, tienes que divertirte, es mi fiesta. No voy a permitir que alguien la pase mal en mi fiesta. Menos si es uno de mis padrinos.

El pelirrojo no hizo caso a lo dicho, sino que con sus manos agitó el agua hacia el rostro del azabache largándose a reír con la expresión que puso.

—¡Kyle!

—¿No querías que me divirtiera?

Stan respondió con risas y devolvió el ataque.

Jugaban como niños sin saber lo peligroso que era para ambos hacerlo, sin tener siquiera en cuenta qué era lo que sentían al hacerlo. Solo sabían que se divertían, habían olvidado lo demás. Stan tomó la mano del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que Kenny se disponía a saltar hacia su zona y lo hizo nadar con él hacia la orilla. Todo era tan natural. La piscina estaba llena y solo prestaban atención al contrario. Fue entonces cuando Kyle se percató de que debía comenzar a alejarse y se sentó en la orilla. Stan también lo hizo.

—Carajo, Stan. Tenía mi móvil en el bolsillo —se quejó tomando el aparato.

—Mierda. ¿Lo metemos en arroz?

—¿En arroz? ¿Y hay arroz aquí?

—Vamos a ver.

Kyle se deshizo de su ropa mojada y pidió al británico que le consiguiera otra. Gregory había tomado el papel de auxiliar desde que llegaron las vedettes y prostitutas por alguna extraña razón. Un poco más secos, Stan y él entraron a la cocina sin encontrar lo necesitado. Se dividieron la cabaña para buscarlo y Stan dio su grito de eureka al hallar en un adorno de vidrio en el segundo piso. Se sentó en un sofá a investigar el móvil para desatornillarlo y luego meterlo en el mismo recipiente-florero. Kyle se sentó a su lado.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Eso creo… Aunque tendrás que dejarlo así también en casa por unos días.

—Ugh. Al menos hay una posibilidad… —murmuró—. Hey, tú vuelve allá. Me quedaré un rato a ver qué más puedo hacer.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. No tiene sentido que te quedes.

—Bien… Uh, te quería dar las gracias por todo esto…

—Oh, pero yo no pagué esto…

—No, lo sé, pero estás gastando tu tiempo en todas las cosas raras que hay que hacer. Debió ser un fastidio ir a eso del baile y organizar esto, ¿no?

—Está bien, Stan. Es lo que siempre pasa en las bodas, o eso creo —rio—. Pero lo dices como si hubiera algo que te molestara… ¿qué pasa?

—No es nada.

—Anda, dilo, no me voy a enojar.

—Es… Rebecca…

—¿De nuevo con eso?

—No quiero que esto sea una pérdida de dinero, pero encuentro que todo ha sido muy apresurado… No llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y llegó la idea del matrimonio… ¡Y el plazo fue muy corto! Compramos todo semanas antes en vez de planificarlo meses atrás, ¿entiendes? Y aún ni sé si me quiero casar con ella.

—Stan, estás ebrio. No sabes lo que quieres. Así más te confundirás. Velo con calma y por hoy, solo por hoy, disfruta. ¿Sí? —Sugirió y el azabache hizo ademán de replicar—. Hazlo por mí.

Stan aguardó unos largos segundos en los que Kyle se odió por herirse solo cada vez más.

—Es que sé lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres supuestamente?

El de ojos azules inclinó su cuerpo hacia Kyle.

—A ti. —Dijo avergonzado en un susurro.

—¿A mí? —lo dijo más espantado que sorprendido.

—Lo siento… Pensé que… No debí...— vaciló agachando la cabeza.

Kyle siguió con la mente los latidos de su corazón. _Solo hazlo_. Acercó su mano a la barbilla de Stan y la alzó hacia su dirección, miró en sus ojos azules la confusión y posó sus labios en los de él. Advirtió que los labios de Stan se comenzaron a mover sobre los suyos con torpeza y él los guio hacia la sincronización. Se separaron antes de llegar a la completa falta de aire.

—Kyle…

El pelirrojo volvió a unirlos en un beso más desesperado que precedió a otros más profundos. Stan tomó las manos de Kyle atrayéndolo hacia sí dejando que este se situara sobre él y Kyle sintió su cuello ser rodeado por los de su amigo. Se separó unos instantes a observarlo. Tenía un notorio sonrojo en el rostro, en parte por el alcohol y otra por su cercanía. Pensó que él debía lucir igual. Se acercó a besarlo y se permitió esta vez introducir la lengua para lograr una danza con la de Stan, una donde solo buscaban saborear y adueñarse por completo del otro. Sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir las manos de Stan recorrer su cuerpo con suaves y placenteras caricias y apenas cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—S-Stan —gimió intentando detenerse—. Esto no… n-no está…

El azabache se obligó a parar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es una buena idea…

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Olvidaste ya que te vas a casar la semana que viene?

—Kyle…no empieces... –protestó.

—¡Stan!

—Todo va a estar bien, Kyle… Rebecca no se enterará, ¡y aunque lo hiciera!, yo me encargaré –trató de tranquilizarlo recibiendo la desaprobación de Kyle—. ¡Kyle no me hagas decirlo!

El pelirrojo lo observó severo e insistente.

—Vale, vale… ¿Quieres que lo diga? Quiero tenerte aunque sea una sola vez… por favor, y este es el mejor momento. No hagas que esto sea más humillante de lo que ya es…

_¿Humillante? Entonces era cierto eso de que no podía reconocerlo. _Capturó los ojos suplicantes de su amigo entendiendo que incluso con esa pequeña ayuda de parte del alcohol, le costaba decir algo como aquello. Debía valorar su esfuerzo. Además no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar así de fácil, pues, aunque intentara recordar la amenaza de Tucker, no lograría despegarse de él. _Lo siento, Craig._ Sonrió con lástima y guio al avergonzado Stan a una de las camas. Quizás un "te amo" sería algo demasiado difícil de conseguir de los labios de su amigo, pero le daría un intento.

**Por él, intentaría todo.**

**...**

**¡Hola, otra vez! Acabo de tener un pequeño enredo con el término "secundaria" y casi jodo todo, pero creo que ya lo entendí, so... espero que les haya gustado el cap y les deseo éxito en este precioso mes**. **_¿Algo más que decir?_**** Nada más que decir. Un abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ff me ha vuelto a borrar algunas cosas de los diálogos, así que me disculpo por algunas incoherencias en las frases._


End file.
